Regeln
by crazycat1895
Summary: Er weiß, dass er sich falsch benommen hat. Er weiß, dass sein Fehlverhalten unwiederbringlich auf John zurückfällt und er darum bestraft werden muss. Er weiß auch, dass John ihm nicht mehr wehtun wird, als nötig ist.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Regeln (1/9)  
Words: 1 / 2863  
Rating: PG-17  
Pairings: Sherlock/John  
Warnings: Graphic sex, dom/sub, Gehorsam, Unterwerfung, Schmerz, Strafe, Angst  
Disclaimer: Leider gehört nichts davon mir.  
Summary: Er weiß, dass er sich falsch benommen hat. Er weiß, dass sein Fehlverhalten unwiederbringlich auf John zurückfällt und er darum bestraft werden muss. Er weiß auch, dass John ihm nicht mehr wehtun wird, als nötig ist.

**A/N:**Ich werde die weiteren Kapitel innerhalb der nächsten Tage hochladen, freue mich über jede Rückmeldung. **  
**

**Kapitel 1**

Lestrade hatte gegen Mittag angerufen und Sherlock und John gebeten, sich einen Tatort anzusehen. Offensichtlich ein Selbstmord, ein Paar, das in dem verschlossenem Bad der Familie gefunden wurde. Die Todesursache war noch unklar, Lestrade vermutet, dass der Mann zuerst seine Frau umgebracht hat und dann sich selbst, ein erweiterter Selbstmord, vielleicht mit Gift oder Tabletten? Aber irgendwie hatte er ein komisches Gefühl dabei, darum hatte er Sherlock ja angerufen.

Eigentlich seltsam, wenn er jetzt darüber nachdenkt, denn er erreicht Sherlock schon seit Wochen nicht mehr direkt. Sein Handy ist entweder ausgeschaltet oder auf Johns Telefon umgeleitet. Lestrade schüttelte den Kopf, er ist sich nicht sicher, ob er wissen will, was dahinter steckt. Zumindest ist Sherlock etwas umgänglicher geworden seit der Doktor ihn zu den Tatorten begleitet, auch wenn er immer noch zu verbalen Ausfällen neigt, alles andere ist nicht sein Bier.

Sherlock wirbelt wie üblich durch das Haus und das Bad und sieht sich die Leichen und den Raum genau an, runzelt die Stirn, prüft ein paar Einzelheiten und lässt John die Leichen untersuchen. Der Doktor findet bei der Frau etwas, das er sich nicht erklären kann, etwas nur für Sherlock offensichtliches, was gut ist, aber er zieht nicht die richtigen Schlüsse. Warum auch? Schließlich ist Sherlock der Consulting Detective, nicht er, er ist Arzt, und zwar ein sehr guter.

Soweit ist also alles wie immer - und alles ist gut.

Dann fängt Sherlock an John zu beleidigen, dass er wieder mal alle relevanten Dinge übersieht und ein Idiot ist und so weiter. Aber diesmal dreht er richtig auf, das hat er bisher selten gemacht, nicht in so drastischer Art und Weise - und das ist nicht gut.

John sagt nichts dazu, aber anstatt dabei zu stehen wenn Sherlock loslegt, zieht er sich still vom Tatort zurück und wartet vor dem Haus ohne Sherlocks Deduktionen zuzuhören und seine Genialität zu preisen wie sonst üblich.

Lestrade schaut John irritiert hinterher und hat Mühe sich auf Sherlocks Erklärungen zu konzentrieren. Das hat auch damit zu tun, dass er bemerkt, wie verunsichert Sherlock durch Johns Reaktion ist. Der will sich natürlich nichts anmerken lassen und Lestrade überlegt schon, ob er sich das alles vielleicht nur einbildet.

Aber dann, als Sherlock fertig ist und hinaus geht, sieht er John nicht an, der mit undurchschaubarem Gesichtsausdruck vor der Tür steht und in den Himmel starrt. Man könnte es fast für Arroganz halten, aber Sherlocks Körpersprache sagt etwas anderes. Sherlock ist nervös, wirkt fast ängstlich! _Sherlock? Angst? Vor John?_

Und John? Er hat auf Sherlock gewartet, ja, aber sobald er das Haus verlassen hat, dreht er sich auf dem Absatz um und geht Richtung Straße. Er verabschiedet sich nicht mal von Greg, was er sonst _immer _tut. Sherlock folgt ihm kommentarlos und Lestrade starrt den beiden hinterher, bis das Taxi, in das sie einsteigen, außer Sicht ist. Trouble in Paradise?

Im Taxi ignoriert John Sherlock weiterhin. Er spricht kein Wort, schaut mit einem neutralen Gesichtsausdruck aus dem Fenster. Sherlock rutscht nervös hin und her und versucht mit John Blickkontakt aufzunehmen. Er murmelt leise "Es tut mir leid.", aber John reagiert lediglich mit einem spöttischen Schnauben. Er guckt ihn immer noch nicht an. Als sie in der Baker Street ankommen, verlässt er ohne Sherlock weiter zu beachten den Wagen und verschwindet im Haus. Sherlock seufzt, bezahlt das Taxi und folgt ihm zögernd.

Kurz kommt ihm der Gedanke einfach nicht hinein zu gehen. Er hat seine Brieftasche dabei, mit etwas Glück ist seine Kreditkarte sogar darin. Er könnte sich irgendwo ein Zimmer nehmen, bis….. . Aber im Endeffekt würde es nichts ändern, nur aufschieben, er hat die Regeln selbst aufgestellt. Vielleicht wäre John dann sogar noch wütender anstatt sich zu beruhigen, das will er lieber nicht riskieren. Mit hängenden Schultern steigt er die Treppe hinauf.

Als er endlich oben ankommt sitzt John in seinem Sessel. Er hält seinen alten Stock in der Hand, den er gedankenverloren ansieht. Er hat ihn seit Monaten nicht mehr benutzt, braucht ihn dank Sherlock nicht mehr. Der fragt sich jetzt besorgt, warum John den Stock heraus gekramt hat.

Sherlock betritt zögernd das Wohnzimmer, hängt seinen Mantel und Schal an die Rückseite der Tür, wo Johns Jacke bereits hängt. Er blickt beklommen zu John, der immer noch seinen Stock ansieht und mit den Gedanken ganz woanders zu sein scheint. Plötzlich blickt er auf, die Augen schmal, den Blick ganz auf Sherlock fokussiert; abschätzend, nachdenklich.

Sherlock steht immer noch neben der geschlossenen Tür, den Blick gesenkt, ein leichter Schauer durchläuft seinen Körper. Schließlich geht er zu John, kniet sich neben seinem Sessel auf den Boden ohne den Blick zu heben. "Es tut mir leid, Sir", sagt er diesmal, seine Stimme angespannt, ein kaum wahrnehmbares Flüstern. Er zittert leicht.

Natürlich nimmt John jede Nuance in Sherlocks Verhalten wahr, wendet langsam seinen Kopf und senkt seinen Blick auf die dunklen Locken. Er hält immer noch den Stock in seiner linken Hand, schlägt mit dem unteren Drittel einen langsamen Takt in seiner rechten Handfläche.

Sherlock zittert jetzt stärker, wagt aber nicht noch etwas zu sagen. Er weiß, dass er sich falsch benommen hat. Er weiß, dass sein Fehlverhalten unwiederbringlich auf John zurückfällt und er darum bestraft werden muss. Er weiß auch, dass John ihm nicht mehr wehtun wird, als nötig ist. Er vertraut John. Er liebt John. Trotzdem ist er nervös.

Schließlich spricht John zu ihm, schaut dabei auf seinen Stock, der immer noch einen langsamen Takt schlägt. "Ich war so sicher, dass wir alles genau besprochen hatten, dass du alles verstanden hattest." Seine Stimme ist leise, fast traurig. Enttäuscht? Aber bei den letzten Worten schlägt der Stock klatschend in seine Handfläche und die Stimme wird schneidend. Sherlock kann nicht verhindern, dass er zusammenzuckt. "Ich werde dich bestrafen. Zieh dich aus und warte dann." Die Stimme ist jetzt hart und John verlässt das Zimmer ohne ihn weiter zu beachten. Er geht in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer während Sherlock gehorcht.

Nachdem er sich rasch ausgezogen hat, kniet er nackt mitten im Raum, die Oberschenkel grade, den Kopf gesenkt, die Hände hängen rechts und links neben seinem Körper, das Gesicht in Richtung des Fensters gewandt, Rücken zur Tür.

Obwohl er sicher ist, dass es einige Zeit dauern wird, bis John wiederkommt, wagt er es nicht sich auf seine Fersen zu setzen, als seine Knie anfangen zu schmerzen. John will, dass er auf ihn wartet und dass bedeutet, dass er in genau dieser Position bleibt. Er kennt die Regeln.

Zwei Stunden später kommt John aus dem Schlafzimmer. Er hat sich ebenfalls ausgezogen, trägt nur Boxershorts und hält eine Reitgerte in der Hand. Sherlock kann ihn von seiner Position aus nicht sehen, erst als John um ihn herumgeht und er ist erleichtert, dass er den Stock nicht dabei hat. Dass er sich ausgezogen hat hält er für ein gutes Zeichen, er ist also nicht mehr allzu wütend auf ihn.

Seine Knie schmerzen zwar, aber er musste nur zwei Stunden warten - und die Gerte, das ist ok, nein, das ist gut! Das ist gar nichts! Er wagt nicht den Blick zu heben, als John ihm damit über den Schädel streicht, durch die Haare fährt, die Wange, die Kinnlinie entlang, dann den langen schlanken Hals hinunter zu seinem Schlüsselbein. Er erschauert, als er das Ende der Gerte auf seinem linken Nippel spürt, erst streichelnd, dann ein erster, noch sanfter Schlag.

Die rechte Seite folgt, jeweils 3 Schläge mit sich steigernder Kraft ausgeführt. Beim letzten Schlag keucht Sherlock, zuckt aber nicht weg. Die Gerte wandert über die Schulter auf seinen Rücken, streichelt über seine Schulterblätter und fährt langsam seine Wirbelsäule hinunter, Schweiß rinnt diese Linie entlang. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung drei harte Schläge zwischen die Schulterblätter, wieder fährt die Gerte die schweißnasse Wirbelsäule entlang, verharrt am Ende kurz bevor drei harte Schläge das wundervoll geformte Hinterteil treffen und drei rote Streifen hinterlassen.

Beim letzten Schlag zuckt Sherlocks Schwanz leicht was John natürlich wahrnimmt.

"Ich glaube allmählich, dass du das absichtlich machst. Es gefällt dir, wenn ich dich bestrafe oder wenn wir bestimmte Lektionen wiederholen müssen, richtig? Was mache ich nur mit dir? Vielleicht ist die Gerte nicht das Richtige. Möchtest du, dass wir etwas anderes ausprobieren?" Johns Stimme ist fast beiläufig, sogar ein bisschen schmeichelnd. "Vielleicht kannst du dich besser konzentrieren, wenn ich den Stock benutze? Er liegt gut in meiner Hand."

Wie aus dem Nichts hat John plötzlich seinen Stock in der Hand. Sherlock zittert nun wieder, der Stock ist gefährlich, viel gefährlicher als die Gerte, auch wenn John gut damit umgehen kann.

"Stell dich auf drei Schläge ein, ich denke das reicht heute."

Ein erster fester Schlag landet auf seinem Hintern und er beißt die Zähne zusammen, um keinen Schmerzenslaut von sich zu geben. Er könnte das Safeword benutzen. Er weiß, dass John wartet, ihm genau dazu Gelegenheit gibt, aber er sagt nichts. Es sind seine Regeln, er hat die Strafe verdient, er will es so, also versucht er so ruhig wie möglich zu atmen und bereitet sich auf den nächsten Schlag vor. Der kommt, und schnell ein dritter in Folge.

Die Striemen sind feuerrot und brennen. Sherlock hat die Augen zugekniffen und seine Zähne knirschen, so fest presst er den Kiefer zusammen. Eine Träne rollt seine Wangen hinab, aber er gibt keinen Laut von sich. John sieht ihn lange und nachdenklich an, wischt mit seinem Daumen die Träne ab und küsst Sherlock sanft auf die Stirn, die Schläfen, die Wangen, dann auf den Mund. Sherlocks Gesicht entspannt sich und er öffnet die Augen wieder.

John lässt den Stock fallen, er geht langsam um ihn herum, die linke Hand streichelt über Sherlock Schultern. Eine Gänsehaut läuft ihm über den Rücken und er genießt die federleichte Berührung von Johns Fingern gegen das brennende Gefühl der Striemen. Die Hand gleitet jetzt langsam über die Hügel seines Hinterteils, ein Finger gleitet zwischen seine Arschbacken und er zieht scharf die Luft ein.

Er hofft, dass John gleich seine Shorts auszieht und er seine Lippen um ihn legen darf. Er möchte ihn küssen und lecken, ihn aussaugen. Oh Gott, er ist jetzt steinhart und hat Mühe nicht laut zu stöhnen, aber noch hat John ihm nicht erlaubt zu sprechen, und bis dahin sind auch alle anderen Lautäußerungen untersagt.

John steht jetzt direkt vor ihm, reibt seinen Schwanz, der immer noch von dünnem Stoff umgeben ist, an seiner Wange und an seinem Hals.

"Möchtest du ihn haben? Willst du ihn in deinen großen, vorlauten Mund nehmen? Antworte!" Er fährt Sherlock mit der rechten Hand durch die dunklen Locken und biegt Sherlock Kopf nach oben, so dass er ihn ansieht.

"Ja, bitte.", kommt es heiser aus seinem Hals, die sonst hellen Augen dunkel vor Verlangen.

"Wie heißt das?", herrscht John ihn an. Scherlock zuckt zusammen.

"Ja bitte, Sir", wimmert er.

Johns Griff in den Haaren wird fester, fast tut es weh, aber nur fast.

"Gut." John ist besänftigt, mit der linken Hand zieht er langsam die Hose runter, sein Schwanz spring hervor, groß und hart.

"Mach deinen Mund auf.", sagt er langsam, und als Sherlock gehorcht stößt er hart zu, bis er ganz in seinem Mund und seiner Kehle ist. Sherlock hat lange üben müssen, bis er seinen Würgreflex unter Kontrolle hatte, aber jetzt kann er John Schwanz komplett aufnehmen. Er schließt die Lippen um die weiche und doch feste Haut und lässt seine Zunge kreisen.

Aber John ist heute ungeduldig. Er hält Sherlock Kopf mit beiden Händen fest, so dass er zu keiner Seite ausbrechen kann, auch nicht nach hinten weg kann. Dann beginnt er seinen Mund mit harten, kurzen Stößen zu ficken, wobei sein Schwanz jedes Mal gegen den Rachen von Sherlock stößt. Es ist nicht einfach, aber Sherlock schafft es auch diesmal. Er möchte sich berühren, ist selbst so hart, aber als er eine Hand unbewusst an seinen Schwanz legt, schlägt John sie ungeduldig weg,

"Lass das!" Als John schließlich heftig kommt, lässt er Sherlocks Kopf lockerer, so dass er sich etwas zurückziehen kann um zu schlucken und zu atmen. Kein Tropfen geht daneben.

Schließlich tritt John ein paar Schritte beiseite aber er erlaubt Sherlock weiterhin nicht, sich zu berühren.

"Nein, das hier ist nicht für dich, es ist deine Strafe, und du wirst jetzt nicht kommen. Ist das klar?"

"Ja Sir." Es ist nur ein heiseres Krächzen, zu mehr ist er mit seinem misshandelten Rachen im Moment nicht fähig, aber das macht nichts. Es wird wieder weggehen, wie immer.

John zieht Sherlock vom Teppich hoch und umfasst ihn vorsichtig an der Taille.

"Komm, das hast du gut gemacht, dafür hast du eine Belohnung verdient." Er führt ihn ins Schlafzimmer und legt ihn auf das große Bett.

"Nimm die Arme über den Kopf und lass sie dort liegen. Du wirst dich nicht bewegen, aber du brauchst nicht still zu sein", weist er ihn an. Dann krabbelt er selber ans Fußende des Bettes und beginnt Sherlock Zehen zu küssen und an ihnen zu saugen. Schon nach kurzer Zeit wird er durch ein kehliges Stöhnen belohnt und er merkt, wie er selbst wieder hart wird.

Er küsst und liebkost Sherlocks Füße und Unterschenkel, bleibt etwas länger in den empfindlichen Kniekehlen, um sie mit seiner Zunge zu traktieren. Schließlich arbeitet er sich weiter voran, streichelt und küsst die Innenschenkel und spielt mit den dunklen, etwas kratzigeren Locken und versenkt seine Nase darin. Er atmet Sherlocks Geruch tief ein, er liebt diese Mischung aus Sherlocks Schweiß und einfach Sherlock.

"Weißt du, dass du wahnsinnig gut riechst?" Nachdem er Sherlocks Hoden kurz mit seinen weichen Lippen liebkost hat, hebt er dessen Beine an und drückt die Knie gegen seine Brust.

Der enge Muskelring ist nun direkt vor ihm. Seine Zunge fährt langsam um die Rosette herum, Sherlock wölbt den Rücken und keucht laut. John leckt und saugt jetzt mit Zunge und Lippen rund um die empfindsame Öffnung, stößt zuerst die Zungenspitzte, dann die ganze Zunge immer wieder in Sherlock Anus. Dieser stöhnt und keucht unter der Behandlung und ist so hart, das es fast weh tut. Verzweifelt bemüht er sich still zu liegen, aber ohne Johns eisernen Griff an seiner Hüfte wäre es wohl ein sinnloser Versuch.

Auch Johns Schwanz ist wieder bereit, und nachdem Sherlocks Loch weich und bereit ist, kniet John sich hin, hebt Sherlock Hüfte etwas an und dringt zuerst langsam in ihn ein. Er legt Sherlocks Beine über seine Schultern, ein lauter Seufzer entrinnt seinem Mund, "Oh Sherlock, du bist so eng, so gut."

Sherlock ist nicht mehr in der Lage zusammenhängende Sätze zu bilden, er stöhnt und schnappt nach Luft, als John sich erst langsam zurückzieht, um dann in einer raschen, kräftigen Bewegung tief in ihn einzudringen. John erhöht das Tempo und hebt Sherlock Hüfte noch etwas höher. Jetzt trifft er mit jedem seiner tiefen Stöße Sherlocks Prostata und dieser kann nur noch unzusammenhängende Wortfetzen von sich geben. "Ja….ja…John…John…du…ja… ja…i…ich… kann nicht ….John!" Sherlocks Arme sind immer noch über seinem Kopf und er klammert sich an das Kopfteil des Bettes, so dass er sich nicht selbst berühren kann.

Dann hört er Johns tiefe, fordernde Stimme: "Komm, Sherlock, komm für mich, jetzt, unberührt, komm, jetzt."

Und Sherlocks Körper gehorcht, als wenn die Worte Berührungen wären und er bäumt sich auf und kommt so heftig wie selten. Und dieser Anblick, dieser wundervolle, sich windende Körper seines Geliebten unter ihm, lässt auch John die Kontrolle verlieren. Er rammt seinen Schwanz ein letztes Mal tief in Sherlock hinein und lässt sich von seinem Orgasmus wie von einer Flutwelle überrollen. Seine Sicht wird unscharf bis alles nur noch weißes Rauschen ist und er sich schließlich immer noch zuckend und zitternd und völlig erledigt auf Sherlock Brust wiederfindet.

Als beide wieder zu Atem kommen, zieht er sich vorsichtig aus Sherlock zurück, nimmt ein Handtuch vom Boden, das er vorher schon dort deponiert hatte, und säubert Sherlock und sich mit sanften Bewegungen. Dann legt er sich auf den Rücken und nimmt ihn in seine Arme. Sherlock rollt sich an Johns Brust zusammen, das Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge geborgen.

"John, ich …..", er will mehr sagen, will John sagen _wie_ sehr er ihn liebt, wie _dringend_ er ihn _braucht_, dass er ohne ihn _verloren_ ist, aber seine Kehle ist wie zugeschnürt und er bekommt kein weiteres Wort heraus. Plötzlich ist er verzweifel; er hat Angst, dass John nicht weiß wie wichtig er für ihn ist. Seine Hände greifen nach John, nach seinem Gesicht. Er sieht ihn an, sieht in diese wunderschönen dunkelblauen Augen. Und John sieht seine Verzweiflung und Sherlock weiß, er versteht, versteht alles.

"Schon gut, Sherlock", sagt er sanft, "es ist alles in Ordnung. Ist schon gut, wir reden morgen." Er streichelt und küsst ihn, versucht ihn zu beruhigen, was ihm schließlich auch gelingt.

Erstaunlich klein zusammengerollt schläft er endlich in Johns Armen ein, während dieser noch lange wachliegt. Er fragt sich wieder und wieder wie es mit ihm und Sherlock weitergehen soll, wie lange er dieses Spiel noch mitspielen kann? Und was passiert, wenn Sherlock etwas merkt? Wird er ihn rauswerfen? Bestimmt. Oh Gott, er wird ihn verlieren, ganz sicher, er wird ihn anschauen und alles wissen und ihn einfach vor die Tür setzten und…und…und… Die Augen weit aufgerissen liegt John wie erstarrt im Bett, unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, bis ihn im Morgengrauen die Müdigkeit übermannt und er endlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf fällt.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Regeln (2/9)  
Words: 2 / 3031  
Rating: PG-17  
Pairings: Sherlock/John  
Warnings: Graphic sex, dom/sub, Gehorsam, Unterwerfung, Schmerz, Strafe, Angst  
Disclaimer: Leider gehört nichts davon mir.

**Kapitel 2**

Als Sherlock am nächsten Morgen erwacht liegt er immer noch eng an Johns Brust geschmiegt. John liegt auf dem Rücken und schläft noch, seinen rechten Arm hat er um Sherlock gelegt.

Sherlock versucht sich ein wenig zu strecken ohne John zu wecken, merkt aber sofort, dass jede Bewegung schmerzt und sein Hintern brennt. Es gelingt ihm nicht ein leises Stöhnen zu unterdrücken und John rührt sich. Er schaut Sherlock ein bisschen besorgt an.

"Morgen, Sherlock. Alles in Ordnung? Ich kümmere mich gleich um die Striemen."

"Es geht schon, ich bin nur ein bisschen steif", wiegelt Sherlock ab, zuckt aber zusammen, als Johns Finger über seinen verlängerten Rücken streicheln.

John sieht ihn skeptisch an, dann streckt er sich, gibt Sherlock einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange und steht auf. "Ich lasse dir ein Bad ein und rufe dich, wenn es soweit ist."

Damit verschwindet er im Badezimmer und kurz danach hört Sherlock das Wasser rauschen. Er schließt die Augen wieder und denkt an gestern, an seine Strafe und die Belohnung hinterher und lächelt unwillkürlich.

Erstaunlich, dass er überhaupt auf dem Rücken liegen konnte, aber wahrscheinlich war sein Adrenalinspiegel so hoch, dass er gar keinen Schmerz mehr gespürt hat. Das ist ihm schon öfter passiert und er ist froh, dass John immer so gut aufpasst, ansonsten hätte er sich sicherlich schon häufig ernsthaft verletzt.

John. Er sieht müde aus, ob er schlecht geschlafen hat? Aber seit sie das Bett teilen hat er keine Alpträume mehr gehabt. Er wird sich später damit beschäftigen, erst mal das Bad.

Langsam krabbelt er aus dem Bett und geht ins Badezimmer. Nachdem er auf der Toilette war, ist auch das Badewasser soweit und er steigt in die Wanne. Das warme Wasser brennt zuerst auf seinen Striemen und er ist sich nicht sicher, ob er sitzen kann, aber nach einer kurzen Gewöhnung liegt er entspannt im Wasser. John hat ein Aloe-Badeöl hineingegeben, und Sherlock genießt den Duft und die Wärme.

Ein paar Minuten später bringt er ihm einen Kaffee und setzt sich mit seiner Tasse auf den Wannenrand. "Jetzt besser?", fragt er zwischen zwei Schlucken und lächelt ihn an. Sherlock grinst zurück.

"Das Bad war eine hervorragende Idee, es geht mir wirklich schon viel besser."

"Schön, und anschließend creme ich dich ein und es gibt Frühstück. Und keine Widerrede. Du hast gestern fast nichts gegessen und nach der letzten Nacht brauchst du etwas Kräftiges."

Sherlock rollt mit den Augen. "Ist ja gut. Tatsächlich habe ich etwas Hunger und würde zu Rührei mit Schinken nicht nein sagen. Sofern ich auf einem Stuhl sitzen kann."

Ein entschuldigendes Lächeln von John folgt. "Sonst bring ich es dir ans Bett, und wenn du möchtest füttere ich dich auch." Er küsst Sherlock sehr lange und sehr sanft. "Aber essen wirst du.", sagt er streng.

"Ja, Sir." Sherlock salutiert ansatzweise und grinst ebenfalls.

John nimmt ihm die Tasse ab, holt einen Waschlappen und gibt etwas Duschgel darauf. Er taucht ihn in das Badewasser und fährt dann in langsamen, kreisenden Bewegungen Sherlocks Nacken entlang und seinen Rücken hinunter. Dann wieder hinauf und über die ganze wunderbare Länge seines Halses, über die Schlüsselbeine die Brust hinab.

Beim ersten Mal lässt er die Nippel unbeachtet, fährt langsam tiefer, verweilt beim Bauchnabel. Nur um dann wieder nach oben zu gleiten und dabei fest den rechten Nippel zu rubbeln, dann den linken. Sherlock japst und wölbt seinen Rücken, drängt sich der Hand mit dem Waschlappen entgegen. Johns Hand gleitet langsam tiefer und wäscht Sherlocks Genitalien, dann seine Beine bis er bei den Zehen angekommen ist, von denen er jeden einzeln vorsichtig abrubbelt. Währenddessen liegt Sherlock sich windend im Wasser, seine Hände umklammern den Wannenrand so fest, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortreten.

"Oh Gott, John, bitte, bitte… ."

Aber John legt den Lappen zur Seite, "Nein, nicht jetzt, ich habe noch etwas anderes mit dir vor."

Sherlock beißt die Zähne zusammen, um seine Hände unter Kontrolle zu halten. Er möchte sich berühren, sich Erleichterung verschaffen, aber solange John es ihm nicht erlaubt - keine Chance. Und er will sich nicht schon wieder eine Strafe einhandeln. Wenn er nur wüsste, was John vorhat.

Er kann jeden Menschen innerhalb von Sekunden deduzieren, nur John entzieht sich seinen Fähigkeiten immer wieder, und er hat keine Ahnung, wie er das macht. Manchmal macht ihn der Gedanke rasend, nicht zu wissen was John denkt. Es ist ja nicht so, dass er John gar nicht lesen kann. Nur hier zu Hause, wenn die beiden allein sind, wenn John ihm sagt, was er darf und was nicht, dann ist er für ihn unergründlich. 'Und genau das macht ja auch den Reiz aus, nicht wahr?' flüstert eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf. 'John ist der einzige Mensch, der dich immer wieder überraschen kann, der nie langweilig wird, den du lieben kannst, also reiß dich zusammen.'

Zwanzig Minuten später liegt Sherlock bäuchlings auf dem Bett und John bestreicht die Striemen vorsichtig mit einer Salbe, die sowohl die Schmerzen mildert als auch die Haut beruhigt. Die Gerte hat keine nennenswerten Rötungen hinterlassen, aber der Stock war doch sehr einprägsam.

John hat einige Zeit geübt, damit er sicher ist wie stark er zuschlagen kann, ohne Sherlock wirklich zu verletzten. Inzwischen ist er geübt und erfahren genug, um anhand des Materials und der Stärke entscheiden zu können was geht und was nicht geht. Und natürlich muss Sherlock bei neuen "Spielzeugen" immer sein OK geben, sonst sind sie Tabu. Der Stock war Sherlocks spezieller Wunsch, John war am Anfang dagegen, hat sich Sherlocks Bitten aber nicht lange widersetzen können, wie üblich.

Sherlock hat ihm nicht gesagt, dass der Stock eine ganz besondere Bedeutung für ihn hat, weil John ihn nicht mehr braucht seit er bei ihm ist, ihm zeigt, dass er nicht nutzlos ist, dass er etwas Gutes in Johns Leben gebracht hat. Der Gedanke daran hilft ihm, wenn er an sich selbst verzweifelt.

John hat eine weiche Decke auf den Boden vor dem Bett gelegt und zieht Sherlock jetzt vom Bett auf diese Decke, so dass er vor ihm kniet, während John auf der Bettkante sitzt. Er nimmt Sherlocks Gesicht in seine Hände.

"Meinst du, du kannst sitzen?"

Sherlock nickt nur, seiner Stimme traut er grade nicht. Was ist mit der Überraschung? John hat gesagt, er hat etwas anderes mit ihm vor! Warum macht er es dann nicht? Er will nichts essen, er braucht nichts, nur John, John! Er beißt sich auf die Zunge und schließt die Augen, um nicht zu betteln, das bringt sowieso nichts, wenn John so Bestimmt ist. Höchstens Ärger.

"Gut, dann zieh dir etwas über und komm in die Küche. Du hast 7 Minuten, dann erwarte ich dich am Tisch." Er gibt Sherlock noch einen schnellen Kuss, dann ist er verschwunden und Sherlock hat Mühe die Selbstbeherrschung nicht zu verlieren.

John hat ihm ein weiches Kissen auf den harten Küchenstuhl gelegt, und nach anfänglichem Ziehen geht es ganz gut. Als er seinen gefüllten Teller vor sich sieht, fragt er sich, wie er das alles runter kriegen soll, aber nach dem ersten Bissen merkt er, wie hungrig er wirklich ist. Außerdem ist John ein guter Koch, auch wenn er es nicht allzu oft unter Beweis stellt.

Sherlock hilft beim Aufräumen und Abwaschen nach dem Essen. Zum Einen erwartet John es sowieso und zweitens hofft er, dass er ihm dann endlich zeigt, was er mit ihm vorhat. Er ist ein wenig enttäuscht, als John ins Wohnzimmer und nicht ins Schlafzimmer geht, aber wer weiß?

Doch John will mit ihm reden, es geht natürlich um den Vorfall gestern am Tatort.

"Sherlock, wir müssen über gestern sprechen. Und über unsere Vereinbarung."

Pause.

Sherlock ist leicht zusammengezuckt. Er will nicht über die Vereinbarung sprechen, es soll alles so bleiben wie es ist, er hat sich daneben benommen, die Regeln verletzt und seine Strafe erhalten. Ende. Alles ist gut. Aber er sagt kein Wort, denn er hat Sorge, dass er es nicht so klar und simpel formulieren kann, wie es in seinem Kopf ist. Irgendwie ist Sprache manchmal komisch, Worte verwandeln sich auf dem Weg vom Gehirn über die Zunge und es kommt etwas ganz anderes dabei heraus oder nur Kauderwelsch - oder nur ein gepresstes 'John'.

"Sherlock, was ist los mit dir? Sprich mit mir."

Sherlock schweigt beharrlich. Er sitzt John gegenüber in seinem Ledersessel und starrt Löcher in den Teppich.

"Sherlock, ich will dass du mir antwortest. Solange ich nicht sicher sein kann, ob unsere Vereinbarung für dich noch gilt, passiert hier gar nichts mehr, ist das klar?"

Bei Johns letzten Worten ist ein sichtbarer Ruck durch Sherlock gegangen.

"Natürlich gilt der Vertrag noch. Ich weiß gar nicht was du hast, ich habe doch alle Bedingungen erfüllt." Die Lippen schmal, die Hände verkrampft, die Stimme kalt und unbeteiligt, er versteckt sich hinter seiner Maske, er will nicht, dass John sieht, dass er Angst hat. Er weiß ja selber nicht warum oder wovor, wie soll er John irgendetwas erklären, was er selber nicht versteht.

"Das hier kann nur funktionieren, wenn du mir vertraust Sherlock. Das bedeutet, dass du mir alles sagen musst, darüber haben wir am Anfang doch schon mal gesprochen. Ich merke doch, dass etwas nicht stimmt, aber du musst mir sagen, was es ist. Egal worum es geht, ich bin für dich verantwortlich. Du gehörst mir und wirst tun, was ich dir sage, also rede! Ansonsten kannst du den Vertrag holen und jetzt gleich hier im Kamin verbrennen, ich werde keine Schwierigkeiten machen. Wenn du mir nicht mehr 100%ig vertraust ist sowieso alles hinfällig und macht keinen Sinn. Überleg dir, was du willst."

Auch wenn seine Stimme kühl und beherrscht, zwischendurch sogar schneidend ist, lässt die Situation John keineswegs kalt. Er als dominanter Teil ihrer Beziehung kann es natürlich nicht so einfach zugeben, aber er hat Angst, dass Sherlock ihre Vereinbarung wirklich kippen will. Vielleicht möchte er einzelne Punkte neu verhandeln?

Sherlock ist jetzt kreidebleich und blickt John mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

"Nein, es ist wirklich nichts. Natürlich vertraue ich dir! Bitte, ich werde mich nie wieder so daneben benehmen, bestimmt nicht."

Eine lange Pause folgt und John fragt sich, was er damit anfangen soll, als Sherlock schließlich weiterspricht.

"Es ist nur manchmal so schwierig, besonders an Tatorten, wenn ich meine Deduktionen mache. Dann fühle ich mich so eingeengt, dass ich irgendwie…..ich weiß auch nicht….was Dummes tue?" fügt er leise hinzu und bricht dann ab.

Ok, das war doch schon mal was. Es stimmt, zu Hause oder wenn sie privat unterwegs waren gab es keine Probleme mit Sherlocks Gehorsam, aber bei den letzten zwei Fällen hatte es mehrere Zwischenfälle gegeben. Beim ersten Mal war es nur eine Nebensächlichkeit, die Art, mit der er John widersprochen hatte, das hatte er großzügig übersehen. Aber gestern, die Beleidigungen etc., das war schon etwas anderes. Wenn ihre Beziehung Sherlocks Arbeit beeinträchtigt, muss er etwas ändern. Schließlich liebt er diesen großen Dummkopf und will nicht, dass es ihm schlecht geht.

"Gut, du brauchst bei der Arbeit also mehr Freiraum. Das ist in Ordnung, ich denke wir können einen Punkt speziell dafür zusätzlich aufnehmen.", sagt er nachdenklich. "Allerdings mit ein paar klaren Richtlinien. Wär das für dich akzeptabel?"

Als Sherlock erleichtert nickt, geht er zu seinem Laptop, um den neuen, zusätzlichen Punkt zu formulieren und in den Vertrag einzufügen. Bevor er die neuen Regeln ausdruckt zeigt er ihn Sherlock.

"Lies es dir bitte durch, ob du damit so einverstanden bist. Wenn du es anders formuliert haben möchtest oder dir noch etwas fehlt können wir es noch ändern"

Sherlock ist ein wenig erstaunt, wie einfach es John es ihm macht, aber hauptsächlich ist er erleichtert. Der Zusatzpunkt besagt, dass der bedingungslose Gehorsam ausgesetzt ist, sofern es seine Arbeit betrifft. Er darf widersprechen und bei Deduktionen, generell bei der Denkarbeit etc. (John hat eine lange Liste von Handlungen während eines Falles gemacht) John ignorieren, damit er sich voll und ganz auf den jeweiligen Fall konzentrieren kann. Allerdings darf er John nicht direkt beleidigen (kein Problem) und auch die anderen Anwesenden nicht (großes Problem, vor allem wenn Anderson und Donovan beteiligt sind).

"Können wir diese Formulierung vielleicht noch ändern?", fragt er vorsichtig. "Wenn Anderson wieder Müll erzählt kann ich einfach nicht anders, das passiert einfach.", versucht er zu erklären.

John muss grinsen. "Du hast recht, für Anderson Dummheit kann ich dich ja schließlich nicht bestrafen. Aber ich mache nur für ihn und Donovan eine Ausnahme, ok? Du kannst fluchen so viel du willst, aber direkte Beleidigungen sollten die Ausnahme bleiben, sonst gibt Lestrade dir irgendwann keine Fälle mehr, weil niemand mit dir zusammen arbeiten will. Du kickst dich selber raus, wenn du dich nicht etwas am Riemen reißt." Er ändert den Absatz nochmal und diesmal ist Sherlock einverstanden.

"Gut, nachdem wir das geklärt haben möchte ich jetzt zu etwas anderem kommen. Wie ich heute Morgen schon erwähnt habe, habe ich noch etwas mit dir vor. Geh ins Schlafzimmer und zieh dich aus, dann leg dich aufs Bett und warte auf mich."

So wie sich Johns Tonfall von 'lässig und ungezwungen' in 'befehlend und kühl' verändert, so verändert sich Sherlocks komplette Körperhaltung. Er spürt ein ziehen in seinem Unterleib und merkt, wie er augenblicklich hart ist. Es ist unglaublich, was John mit nur ein paar Worten bei ihm auslöst.

Mit einem devoten 'Ja' und gesenktem Blick verschwindet er im Schlafzimmer, während John den Laptop zu macht und sich seine Jacke anzieht. Die Sonne scheint, er wird erst einmal eine Runde spazieren gehen und dabei versuchen nachzudenken, er braucht einen klaren Kopf. Auf dem Rückweg kann er noch ein paar Besorgungen machen. Und Sherlock wird lernen, was es heißt Geduld zu haben.

Am späten Nachmittag kommt John nach Hause und räumt die Einkäufe weg, die unterwegs gemacht hat. Er lächelt vor sich hin; zum Einkaufen wird er Sherlock auch mit den härtesten Strafen nicht bewegen können, also warum Zeit und Autorität verschwenden, grade der Dom muss seine Grenzen kennen. Dann geht er ins Schlafzimmer, um nach Sherlock zu sehen. Der liegt zu einer Kugel zusammengerollt nackt auf dem Bett und ist eingeschlafen.

Ein zärtliches Lächeln lässt Johns Gesicht weich werden, Gott, wie liebt er diesen Mann. Manchmal ist er einfach nur völlig fassungslos und Ungläubig, dass dieser wunderschöne, intelligente, hinreißende Mann sich ausgerechnet mit ihm abgibt, dem Durchschnitt, der Gewöhnlichkeit in Person.

Und wieder fragt er sich, wie lange er für Sherlock noch interessant genug sein wird, wann dieser anfangen wird, sich zu langweilen. Dabei zieht sich ihm das Herz schmerzhaft zusammen und einen Moment lang fühlt er sich, als müsste er ersticken. Dann kann er den beängstigenden Gedanken abschütteln und geht leise zur Kommode, um ein paar Ledermanschetten aus einer Schublade zu nehmen. Er betrachtet sie nachdenklich, schüttelt sich noch einmal und geht zum Bett.

Sherlock wird wach, als John ihm sanft mit den Fingern durch die verwuselten Locken fährt. Erschrocken reißt er die Augen auf.

"Entschuldige, es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht einschl... ."

"Shhhh", beruhigt ihn John und streichelt ihm weiter durch die Haare, "es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich hab nicht gesagt, dass du nicht schlafen darfst."

Sherlock entspannt sich und wartet ab, was John vorhat.

"Wie geht es deinem Hinterteil?", erkundigt John sich, während seine Fingerspitzen mit federleichten Berührungen darüber streichen. Ein tiefes Summen aus Sherlocks Brust ist seine Antwort, gut also.

"Steh auf.", beginnt dieser nun, und Sherlock gehorcht.

"Hände auf den Rücken."

Was hat er vor? Sherlock spürt weiches Leder an den Handgelenken**, **er hört ein metallisches Geräusch und John testet, ob die Manschetten fest genug sind ohne einzuschneiden. Dann legt er ihm ein ebenso weiches, zwei cm breites Lederband um den langen, verführerischen Hals und schließt die Schnallen.

Das Halsband ist eng, schnürt ihn aber nicht ein. Rundherum sind Metallringe angebracht, und an dem hinteren befestigt John jetzt eine Kette, deren Ende er an den Manschetten an Sherlocks Handgelenken einhakt. Wenn er die Hände jetzt tiefer als seine Taille rutschen lässt, zieht er am Halsband, interessant. John geht um ihn herum und besieht sich sein Werk. Für den Moment ist er zufrieden.

Vor dem Bett liegt noch die weiche Decke vom Morgen und John lässt Sherlock darauf niederknien. Er liebt diesen Anblick, der durch die Ledermanschetten und das Halsband noch um einiges verbessert wird.

Nachdem er ihn ein paar Mal umrundet und dabei seine Schultern und den Hals liebkost hat, steht er nun vor ihm, sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er küsst seine Stirn, die Augen, dann die Schläfen, die scharfen Wangenknochen und den Kiefer hinab bis zum Kinn. Danach fahren seine Lippen über seinen Hals, berühren ihn kaum, mehr ein Streicheln als ein Küssen.

Schließlich erreicht er das Halsband, spielt mit den Ringen, die daran befestigt sind, die Hände jetzt auf seinen Schlüsselbeinen. Sherlock unterdrückt ein leises Stöhnen und keucht, als John einmal kurz an der Kette zieht.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?" versichert sich John.

"Ja."

Sofort folgt ein harter Schlag mit der flachen Hand auf Sherlocks Hintern, er zuckt zusammen,

"Ja, Sir", ergänzt er schnell.

Oh Gott, er ist so hart, so bereit. Aber er weiß, dass John sich Zeit lassen wird, es fängt grade erst an. Endlich küsst John ihn auf den Mund, zuerst nur ganz leicht, mit geschlossenen Lippen, dann lässt er seine Zunge über Sherlocks Lippen gleiten, die sich sofort öffnen, ihn willkommen heißen. Die Küsse werden intensiver, leidenschaftlicher und wieder kann Sherlock sich nicht beherrschen und ein Stöhnen entschlüpft ihm. Dem folgt ein sofortiger Ruck an der Kette, der ihn daran erinnert, dass er still zu sein hat.

John tritt ein paar Schritte zurück, bewundert Sherlocks Anmut, dann setzt er sich auf den Stuhl, der vor dem Fenster steht und beobachtet ihn. Sherlock hat wirklich viel gelernt in den vergangenen Wochen. In seiner Rolle als Dom ist er sogar stolz auf ihn, er kann inzwischen mehrere Stunden bewegungslos knien, ohne ungeduldig zu werden.

Die Lederbänder sind natürlich eine neue Herausforderung, er muss diesmal auf seine Hände achten, sonst wird er feststellen, dass atmen nicht so langweilig ist, wie er vor langer Zeit mal gemeint hat. Daher bleibt John die ganze Zeit bei ihm, aus Sicherheitsgründen. Das heißt aber nicht, dass Sherlock nicht warten muss. John hat den ganzen Abend und die ganze Nacht Zeit, und er hat nicht vor, besonders viel zu schlafen. Er schaltet die Musik ein, Rachmaninow, und genießt den Anblick, der sich ihm bietet.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Regeln (3/9)  
Words: 3 / 3104  
Rating: PG-17  
Pairings: Sherlock/John  
Warnings: Graphic sex, dom/sub, Gehorsam, Unterwerfung, Schmerz, Strafe, Angst  
Disclaimer: Leider gehört nichts davon mir.

**A/N:** Vielen Dank für's lesen, ich werde zusehen, dass ich jedes Wochenende ein neues Kapitel hochlade. Über Reviews freue ich mich immer.

**Kapitel 3**

Eine halbe Stunde vergeht, eine Stunde, Sherlock kniet unbeweglich, allmählich werden seine Arme schwer, die ungewohnte Haltung macht ihm zu schaffen. John sieht es an den Schweißperlen, die an seiner Schläfe entlang perlen, dann den Hals hinunter, bis sie vom Lederhalsband aufgesaugt werden. Weiterer Schweiß rinnt seine Wirbelsäule entlang.

Darauf hat John gewartet. Er zieht seine Schuhe und Socken aus, dann seine Hosen, das Hemd knöpft er auf, lässt es aber an. Langsam beginnt er sich zu streicheln, umfasst seinen Schwanz mit einer Hand und massiert ihn mit langen, gleichmäßigen Bewegungen. Die andere Hand krault seine Hoden.

"Sieh mich an." Sherlock hebt den Kopf und blickt ihm voll Verlangen in die Augen.

John steht auf und geht zu ihm, streichelt mit einem Daumen Sherlocks Unterlippe, drückt ihn dann in seinen Mund.

"Saug."

Und Sherlock schließt begierig seine Lippen um Johns Finger, saugt und bearbeitet ihn mit seiner begabten Zunge. Oh, er ist so gut, so unglaublich gut. John zieht seinen Daumen zurück und legt die Hand um Sherlocks Hinterkopf. Er küsst ihn lange und leidenschaftlich, dann richtet er sich wieder auf, so dass Sherlock mit seinem Mund an seinem Schwanz ist. Er hält ihn an Kopf und Schultern**, **stabilisiert ihn, damit er mit den gefesselten Händen nicht das Gleichgewicht verliert.

Sherlock nimmt ihn ganz in den Mund, bewegt seinen Kopf vor und zurück, arbeitet mit Zunge und Lippen, er saugt erst ganz behutsam, dann stärker. Er leckt mit seiner Zunge vom Schaft bis zur Eichel entlang, nimmt ihn sanft zwischen seine Zähne und saugt erneut. John keucht und stöhnt, er versucht nicht zu stark vorzustoßen, aber Sherlock bewegt seinen Kopf im Takt mit ihm, nimmt ihn komplett auf und schluckt begierig jeden Tropfen, als John mit einem unterdrückten Schrei heftig in seinem Mund kommt. Er saugt weiter, bis John schließlich etwas zurücktritt und sich ihm so entzieht.

Er atmet schwer und seine Beine zittern, als sich hinter Sherlock kniet, um seine Hände zu befreien. Nachdem er die Manschetten gelöst und zur Seite gelegt hat, küsste er Sherlocks Nacken, die dünne Metallkette macht er vorne am Halsband fest. Er streichelt seine Schultern, die Schulterblätter, und folgt seinen Fingern mit dem Mund, küsst und leckt sich seinen Weg die Wirbelsäule entlang, während Sherlock sich vor Lust windet und sich bei dem verzweifelten Versuch, nicht laut zu stöhnen, die Faust in den Mund steckt und darauf beißt. John umarmt ihn von hinten, küsst sein Ohr.

"Du bist wunderschön", flüstert er. "Leg dich auf das Bett, auf den Rücken."

Als er mitten auf dem Bett liegt, nimmt John seine Hände und fesselt sie am Kopfteil des Bettes mit Ledermanschetten, die Sherlock vorher gar nicht bemerkt hat. Als er fertig ist, hat Sherlock die Arme weit gespreizt. John nimmt seinen rechten Fuß und küsst die Zehen, dann legt er um den Knöchel ebenfalls eine Ledermanschette, die in diesem Fall am Fußende des Bettes befestigt ist. Ebenso verfährt er mit dem linken Fuß, bis Sherlock mit ausgestreckten Armen und Beinen auf dem Bett gefesselt ist. Das Halsband ist mit Hilfe der Kette ebenfalls am Bett befestigt, so dass er so gut wie bewegungsunfähig ist.

"Ich werde jetzt jeden Zentimeter deines anbetungswürdigen Körpers küssen.", erklärt John ihm. "Du darfst nicht reden, aber ich möchte dich trotzdem hören, laut hören, klar?" Sherlock schaut ihn mit dunklen Augen und offenem Mund an, er nickt, zitternd vor Erregung. "Ja, Sir."

John beginnt bei Sherlocks Stirn, streich die Haare zur Seite, küsst seine Schläfe, die empfindliche Stelle hinter Sherlocks Ohr, knabbert, leckt und saugt sich den Nacken, den Kiefer, den Hals entlang, verweilt an einem seiner Lieblingsorte, Sherlocks Schlüsselbeinen, und hinterlässt einen hinreißenden Knutschfleck, während Sherlock laut stöhnt und sich ihm entgegenstreckt, soweit es ihm möglich ist.

Der Doktor arbeitet sich weiter voran, leckt über den rechten Nippel, saugt vorsichtig daran, pustet darüber, als Sherlock sich keuchend unter ihm windet. Er lässt seine Zunge weiterwandern, umkreist seinen Bauchnabel, rutscht immer tiefer, leckt und küsst sich die Leiste entlang, dann knabbert er an Sherlocks Oberschenkel. Nur Sherlocks Penis und Hoden lässt er unangetastet. Als er bei den Zehen angekommen ist, windet sich Sherlock hilflos stöhnend in seinen Fesseln.

Er ist jetzt so hart, dass es schmerzt. John sieht, wie Sherlocks Schwanz zuckt, wie bereit er ist, und wandert mit seinem Mund wieder höher, umgeht erneut den jetzt hochaufragenden Schwanz und nimmt schließlich Sherlocks linken Nippel zwischen die Zähne. Er beißt fest zu, nicht so, dass es blutet, aber so dass es Spuren hinterlässt. Gleichzeitig bearbeitet er den anderen Nippel mit Daumen und Zeigefinger.

Sherlock schreit auf, sein ganzer Körper spannt sich an und in einer ekstatischen Bewegung wölbt er den Rücken und die Hüften um kommt hart und völlig unberührt. Er zittert unkontrolliert und John löst die Fesseln, reinigt ihn und nimmt ihn fest in die Arme, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hat.

"Du kannst jetzt reden", murmelt er. "Wie hat dir das gefallen?"

Ein neuer Schauer durchläuft Sherlocks Körper.

"Das war unglaublich. _Du_ bist unglaublich!" Er nimmt den Kopf etwas zurück, so dass er John ansehen kann. "So etwas habe ich noch nie erlebt."

"Das war der Sinn der Sache", lächelt John und küsst ihn.

Aus einem langsamen, entspannten Kuss wird schnell mehr bis sie sich gegenseitig leidenschaftlich mit Zungen und Zähnen bearbeiten.

"Ich sehe, du hast noch genug Energie für eine weitere Runde", keucht John schließlich und pinnt Sherlock mit beiden Händen auf die Matratze.

"Ich gehöre dir. Verfüge über mich, wie es dir beliebt", japst Sherlock und muss nach Luft schnappen, aber seine Augen sind schon wieder (oder immer noch? John nimmt sich vor mehr darauf zu achten) dunkel vor Verlangen, mit riesigen Pupillen.

"So ist es gut. Setz dich auf und halte die Arme vor dem Körper ausgestreckt."

John hat es irgendwie geschafft, die Handgelenkmanschetten unbemerkt so zu deponieren, dass er sie jetzt griffbereit hat. Mit ein paar schnellen Bewegungen hat er Sherlocks Hände diesmal vor dem Oberkörper gefesselt. Er nimmt die Kette, die immer noch am Halsband baumelt, und befestigt das Ende an den Handfesseln. Dabei zieht er die Hände immer höher, so dass die Kette schließlich nur noch ca. 20 cm lang ist.

"Dreh dich um, auf Knie und Unterarme."

Durch die Kette ist er gezwungen, seinen Kopf sehr tief zu halten, was nicht wirklich bequem ist. Aber diese Position sieht nicht nur absolut geil aus. John weiß, dass Sherlock den gleich folgenden Fick sehr genießen wird, weil der Winkel für ihn optimal ist. Er gibt Gleitcreme auf seine Hand und reibt sie zwischen den Handflächen, um sie zu erwärmen, dann legt er eine Hand um Sherlocks Schwanz und gleitet mit den Fingern der anderen Hand um seine enge Öffnung, dringt mit dem ersten Finger ein und beginnt Sherlock zu weiten und zu entspannen.

Als er beim dritten Finger ist, ist Sherlock nur noch eine bettelnde, bibbernde Masse, nicht mehr in der Lage seine Sprache zu kontrollieren. So hat John ihn am liebsten, reduziert auf das reine Verlangen, die Lust, ohne die Kontrolle durch sein brillantes Hirn.

Er kniet sich hinter ihn und dringt langsam in ihn ein, wartet einen Moment, damit Sherlock sich an die Empfindung gewöhnen kann. Der hat dafür allerdings gar kein Verständnis und jault laut auf, versucht seinen Hintern nach hinten zu drücken, was ihm jedoch nicht gelingt, weil John ihn mit eisernem Griff festhält.

"Bittebittebittebittebittebit te. Jooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhnnnnnn .", zu mehr ist er nicht fähig, es reicht allerdings, um seine Wünsche klar zu machen. Als Antwort bekommt er zwei rasche Schläge auf sein Hinterteil.

"Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dir erlaubt zu haben zu reden", fährt John ihn kalt an.

Sherlock erstarrt.

"Ich überlege, ob ich dir überhaupt erlauben soll zu kommen."

Sherlock wagt nicht sich zu rühren, nicht mal zu atmen.

Endlich hat John ein Einsehen und stößt zu, er fickt ihn hart und schnell, trifft mit jedem Stoß seine Prostata, während Sherlock versucht, unzusammenhängende Laute zu unterdrücken, die ihm zu entweichen drohen. Dann greift John nach Sherlocks Schwanz und bewegt seine Hand im Takt mit seinen Hüften.

"Jetzt darfst du reden."

Nicht mehr in der Lage dazu schafft er grade noch ein:"Ja..., Ja..., Ja..., Ja..., Ssssssssiiiiiirrrrrrr.. ."

John knurrt, "Du gehörst mir, mir allein. Vergiss das nie. Jetzt komm, komm für mich, jetzt!"

Als ob er nur auf dieses Signal gewartet hat spannt sich sein gesamter Körper an bevor er sich in einem gewaltigen Orgasmus entlädt. Sherlocks Kopf ist leer bis auf ein Wort: "John! John! John! John! John!", er merkt nicht einmal, dass er es laut schreit. John folgt ihm nur Sekunden später.

Er stößt noch ein paar Mal zu, bevor er erschöpft auf Sherlock zusammenbricht. Dieser versucht sich unter ihm zur Seite zu drehen, was ihm weger der zum Kopf hin gefesselten Hände nicht gelingt.

"John, kannst du bitte… "

"Oh, ja klar."

John rutscht von ihm herunter, so dass sie nebeneinander liegen. Dann dreht er Sherlock und sie liegen Stirn an Stirn. Sherlocks Hände sind immer noch gefesselt, er hat die Augen geschlossen und versucht seinen Atem zu beruhigen. John streicht ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht, fährt ihm mit den Fingern durch die Locken und über die Wangen. Als er über seinen Mund streicht, schnappen Sherlocks Augen auf und seine Lippen öffnen sich, greifen nach Johns Fingern, küssen sie zärtlich.

"Geht es dir gut?" fragt John ihn.

"Wunderbar", antwortet ihm der warme Bariton.

John küsst ihn zärtlich und nimmt ihm dann die Manschetten und das Halsband ab. Nachdem er sie beide mit einem weichen Handtuch grob gesäubert hat nimmt er Sherlock in die Arme und sie kuscheln sich in die Kissen.

Langsam driften Johns Gedanken weg und er schläft schon fast, als Sherlock schließlich flüstert: "Du hast mich noch nie so…so mit Armen und Beinen…gleichzeitig….gefesselt."

"Du hast gesagt es hat dir gefallen", antwortet John zögernd.

"Ja, ja", antwortet Sherlock hastig, "das hat es auch, sehr sogar."

Er ist froh, dass John im mittlerweile ziemlich dunklen Zimmer nicht sehen kann wie rot er wird. Allerdings vergisst er, dass er mit dem Gesicht auf Johns Brust liegt und er daher genau fühlt, wie heiß seine Wangen geworden sind. John ist immer wieder erstaunt, dass Sherlocks Beobachtungsgabe bei ihm einen blinden Fleck zu haben scheint, zumindest wenn es um Gefühle, um ihre Beziehung, geht.

Er lächelt und küsst Sherlocks Scheitel. "Und? Worum geht es dann?"

"Ich weiß es selber nicht genau, aber … dieses Gefühl dir völlig ausgeliefert zu sein ist so…", er zögert, sucht nach den richtigen Worten.

John hält den Atem an. Ist er zu weit gegangen? Hand- und Fußfesseln haben sie schon benutzt, aber am Bett festgeschnallt hat er ihn bisher noch nie, und schon gar nicht an Händen und Füßen gleichzeitig. Und das Halsband ist auch ganz neu, war es zu viel?

"…so aufregend", fährt Sherlock fort, "Allein der Gedanke, wie hilflos ich war, dass du alles mit mir machen kannst, was du willst…" Ein Schauer läuft durch seinen Körper und er kuschelt sich noch enger an John, sofern das überhaupt noch möglich ist. "Oh Gott, ich glaube ich bin schon wieder geil", fügt er hinzu, reibt seinen Schoß an Johns Hüfte und küsst seine Brust.

Erleichtert drückt John Sherlock an sich. "Du bist ja heute unersättlich", grinst er erstaunt.

Das Ausdauertraining scheint allmählich anzuschlagen. Sherlock nestelt in seinem Brusthaar, küsst sein Schlüsselbein, stützt sich auf seine Ellenbogen und wandert seinen Hals und sein Kinn hinauf, bis er beim Mund angekommen ist. Dann küsst er Johns Mundwinkel, leckt mit der Zungenspitze seine Unterlippe entlang, bis John seine Lippen für ihn öffnet. Ein tiefer, langsamer Kuss folgt, der von Sherlocks Seite her immer drängender wird. John drückt ihn sanft zurück.

"Was willst du?", fragt er mit schmalen Augen. Sherlock senkt den Blick, wird rot bis zu den Ohrenspitzen.

"Ich möchte, dass du mich reitest", kommt es rau aus seiner Kehle. "Fessel mich und reite mich. Bitte!" Er wagt nicht, John anzusehen.

Heute ist scheinbar der Tag der Premieren, denn noch nie hat er es gewagt, so eine Bitte zu äußern. Nichts passiert, minutenlang herrscht absolute Stille und seine Nerven sind zum zerreißen gespannt. Er überlegt fieberhaft, ob er vielleicht einen Punkt ihrer Vereinbarung vergessen hat. Darf er überhaupt so eine Bitte äußern? Er ist mittlerweile so nervös, dass ihm das Denken schwer fällt, Schweiß bricht ihm aus. Dann spürt er eine Hand an seinem Kinn, John hebt seinen Kopf, bis er ihn ansehen muss.

"So. Du willst geritten werden. Du weißt sicher, dass das nicht so einfach geht."

Eine Feststellung, keine Frage. Also gibt es einen Punkt dazu im Vertrag, aber welchen? Er kann einfach nicht richtig nachdenken, es ist alles leer. Er versucht seinen Gedankenpalast aufzusuchen, dort hat er alle Punkte ihrer Vereinbarung gespeichert, das weiß er ganz genau.

Aber er findet nicht mal den Eingang, geschweige denn eine Erinnerung, _irgendeine! Nichts!_ Nur weiße Leere. Er starrt in Johns Augen wie das Kaninchen die Schlange anstarrt, ist völlig hypnotisiert. Schließlich erlöst John ihn und bricht das Schweigen.

"Du weißt doch, wenn du einen Wunsch hast, habe auch ich einen Wunsch frei."

Die Stimme ist jetzt tief, hat wieder diesen lauernden Unterton, wie eine Raubkatze kurz vor dem tödlichen Angriff. Sherlock erzittert, hält aber Johns Blick stand und schafft es zu nicken.

Johns Müdigkeit ist inzwischen verschwunden, Sherlock überrascht ihn wirklich. Dass er so stark auf die Fixierung reagiert hat er nicht zu hoffen gewagt, aber natürlich freut es ihn, hat er doch seit einiger Zeit daraufhin gearbeitet.

Das ist jetzt seine Chance die Brustwarzenklemmen auszuprobieren. Nachdem Sherlock so intensiv auf das Beißen reagiert hat, lässt ihn der Gedanke schon die ganze Zeit nicht mehr los. Mit einer raschen Bewegung dreht er Sherlock und sich, so dass Sherlock jetzt flach auf dem Rücken liegt und er mit den Knien rechts und links der Hüfte auf ihm sitzt, seine Hände hält er über seinem Kopf auf der Matratze fest.

"In Ordnung", beginnt er lasziv, "ich werde jetzt deine Hände an das Kopfteil des Bettes fesseln", er gleitet mit seinen Händen von Sherlocks Handgelenken bis zur Brust, " dann werde ich deine Füße ans Fußende des Bettes fesseln", die Hände wandern weiter bis zum Bauchnabel und wieder hoch zu Sherlocks Nippeln, "dann werde ich dir Klemmen an deine Brustwarzen machen, erst eine auf jeder Seite, vielleicht auch zwei oder drei." Bei jeder Zahl zwickt er leicht in beide Nippel und Sherlock zuckt jedes Mal zusammen.

Absolut bezaubernd, wie John feststellen muss. Er leckt über seine Nippel und genießt das Schauspiel, das sich ihm bietet. Sherlock ist schon wieder hart und beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht laut aufzustöhnen. John grinst.

"Du brauchst diesmal nicht still zu sein, wenn es dir schwer fällt."

Nachdem John ihn mit Händen und Füßen wieder ans Bett gefesselt hat fragt er Sherlock noch einmal: "Bist du sicher, dass du damit einverstanden bist?"

"Ja, Sir, ganz sicher", antwortet ein heiseres Keuchen.

"OK, wie ist dein Safe-Word?" Sherlock guckt etwas verunsichert. Wieso fragt er das jetzt?

"Sherlock, dein Safe-Word!" kommt es streng von John.

"Decke", antwortet er gehorsam.

"Gut. Ich will nur sicher gehen, dass du es nicht vergessen hast, klar?" Wieder der strenge, kühle Ton von John.

Sherlock nickt, "Ja, Sir." Oh mein Gott, was hat er bloß vor mit ihm?

John schaltet die Musik wieder ein, wieder Rachmaninow, und Sherlock weiß, dass es ein längeres Spiel wird.

John hat jetzt eine Pfauenfeder in der Hand und streichelt Sherlocks Körper damit. Er beginnt an den gefesselten Handgelenken, die Arme hinab, wobei darauf achtet, Sherlock nicht zu kitzeln, das wäre jetzt wirklich kontraproduktiv. Dann den langen, wunderschönen Hals entlang, und immer tiefer, wobei sowohl die Brustwarzen wie auch die Genitalien auslässt. Trotzdem ist Sherlock steinhart und zuckt mit den Hüften.

Jetzt widmet sich John seiner Brust, leckt die Nippel zuerst sanft, pustet sie an, dann saugt er fester, knabbert etwas, schließlich zwickt er mit Daumen und Zeigefinger hinein. Sherlock stöhnt und zuckt etwas, aber nicht stark. Wie aus dem Nichts heraus hat John plötzlich die Klemmen in der Hand, und ebenso plötzlich ist eine an jeder Brustwarze platziert und Sherlock jault erschrocken auf.

Der Schmerz ist nicht ganz unerwartet aber neu, und im ersten Moment scheint er furchtbar zu sein, doch John streichelt ihn weiter, küsst seinen Bauch, ist mit seinen Händen jetzt an seinem Schwanz, der ebenfalls erschrocken ist und eine kleine Aufmunterung brauchen kann. Und nach einer Weile ist der Schmerz zwar noch da, aber er ist erträglich, beginnt die anderen Empfindungen zu verstärken.

John hat Gleitcreme zwischen seinen Handflächen erwärmt und eine Hand wandert nun an Sherlocks Hoden vorbei zu seiner engen, heißen Öffnung. Er lässt einen Finger hinein gleiten, dann zwei, und Sherlock windet sich im Takt, genießt die Intensität der Gefühle, die Lust, den Schmerz. Nach ein paar Minuten ersetzt John seine Finger durch einen Analplug, den er langsam einführt, bis er tief in Sherlock festsitzt. Ein lautes, kehliges Stöhnen entfährt Sherlock, seine Hüften zucken, und John beschließt ihn nicht länger warten zu lassen.

Nachdem er Sherlock den Analplug eingeführt hat, hat er auch sich selbst vorbereitet und geweitet, so dass er sich jetzt mit einer fließenden Bewegung rittlings auf Sherlock setzt und seinen Schwanz in sich aufnimmt. Einen Moment bleibt er ruhig sitzen, um sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen. Dann bewegt er seine Hüften in langsamen, kreisenden Bewegungen, wird endlich schneller, hebt und senkt seine Hüften in stetigem Rhythmus.

Sherlock stöhnt und keucht seinen Namen und John merkt, dass es nicht mehr lange bei ihm dauert. Er nimmt seinen eigenen Schwanz in eine Hand und massiert ihn im gleichen Takt, wie er Sherlock reitet. Als er merkt, dass Sherlock soweit ist schnippt er mit der anderen Hand gegen die Klemmen, und der zusätzliche Schmerzreiz lässt Sherlock sich aufbäumen und schickt ihn laut aufschreiend über die Klippe. Im gleichen Moment ist auch er soweit. Er stöhnt Sherlocks Namen, wirft den Kopf in den Nacken und spritzt auf Sherlocks Bauch. Er reitet ihn, bis die letzte Welle über beide hinweg gerollt ist und lässt sich dann zur Seite fallen. So liegen beide nebeneinander und versuchen wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

John nimmt Sherlock die Klemmen ab, entfernt den Analplug und löst die Fesseln, dann reinigt er sie beide mit einem weichen Tuch. Er küsst seine Brust, seine Schultern, den langen Hals und schließlich sein Gesicht, seinen Mund.

"Alles in Ordnung?" fragt er sanft.

"Oh ja, das war … unerwartet, aber gut", antwortet Sherlock nachdem er einen Moment nachgedacht hat.

"Das ist schön. Dreh dich auf die Seite", sagt John und küsst ihn wieder.

Sherlock gehorcht und John, der jetzt hinter ihm liegt, nimmt ihn zärtlich in die Arme und drückt ihn an sich, Sherlock kuschelt sich fest an seinen Körper, fühlt sich geborgen und beschützt.

"Schlaf jetzt." Sanft liebkost Johns seine Haare.

"Gute Nacht, John."

"Gute Nacht, Sherlock."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Regeln (4/9)  
Words: 4 / 3041  
Rating: PG-17  
Pairings: Sherlock/John  
Warnings: Graphic sex, dom/sub, Gehorsam, Unterwerfung, Schmerz, Strafe, Angst  
Disclaimer: Leider gehört nichts davon mir.

**Kapitel 4**

Am nächsten Morgen wird Sherlock vom Vibrationsalarm von Johns Handy geweckt. Es liegt auf Johns Nachttisch und brummt vor sich hin. Vorsichtig langt er über seinen noch schlafenden Freund und schaut auf das Display. Vier Anrufe in Abwesenheit, zwei sms. Scheint so, als hätten sie es gestern Abend nicht gehört, Sherlock muss grinsen. Er liest die letzte sms, sie kommt von Mycroft. Mit gerunzelter Stirn öffnet er sie.

- WIESO ERREICHE ICH SHERLOCK SEIT TAGEN NICHT, WAS IST DA LOS

DR. WATSON? MUSS ICH ERST ANDERE MASSNAHMEN ERGREIFEN? MH -

Seit Tagen? John hat nichts erwähnt. Er sieht sich die andere sms an, sie ist von gestern, der Inhalt ähnlich. Die Anrufe sind auch von Mycroft. Mmmh, er hat sein Handy meistens abgeschaltet oder umgeleitet, seit er mit John zusammen ist. Auch wenn sie den Punkt in der Vereinbarung nicht explizit aufgeführt haben denkt er, dass John es lieber hat, wenn er nur über ihn erreichbar ist. Natürlich kann er sein Handy anmachen wann immer er will, aber bis jetzt fand er diese Lösung sehr gut.

Er hätte auf eine Nachricht seines neugierigen Bruders sowieso nicht geantwortet. Was ihn jetzt irritiert ist Androhung von 'anderen Maßnahmen'. Hat er da irgendwas verpasst oder reagiert Mycroft einfach mal wieder extrem empfindlich auf Missachtung?

John rührt sich und blinzelt ihn verschlafen an.

"Guten Morgen Sherlock. Was ist los?"

Er sieht Sherlocks gerunzelte Stirn und stützt sich auf seine Ellenbogen, um ihn besser ansehen zu können. Dann sieht er das Handy in seiner Hand.

"Ein neuer Fall?"

Sherlock sieht ihn mit schmalen Augen an, versucht ihn zu deduzieren. Definitiv kein schlechtes Gewissen, er enthält ihm also schon mal nicht absichtlich irgendetwas vor.

"Nein, aber ein paar irritierende Nachrichten von Mycroft. Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass er versucht mich zu erreichen?" John lässt sich wieder in die Kissen fallen.

"Weil du mir gesagt hast, dass ich ihn ignorieren soll. Wenn es was Ernstes sei, würde er sowieso anrufen."

"Er hat auch ein paar Mal angerufen." Johns Augenbrauen wandern überrascht nach oben.

"Wann denn? Ich hab nichts gehört."

"Offensichtlich hast du den Ton abgeschaltet und nur den Vibrationsalarm an. Aber ich bezweifle, dass wir gestern Nacht drangegangen wären, selbst wenn wir das Klingeln gehört hätten", er zieht einen Mundwinkel amüsiert nach oben.

"Und? Willst du ihn zurückrufen? Sonst steht er womöglich gleich hier auf der Matte", fragt John gähnend.

In dem Moment hören Sie etwas in der Küche - der Wasserkocher. Die beiden sehen sich genervt an, wenn man vom Teufel spricht. John springt aus dem Bett.

"Zieh dir was über, Mycroft wird keine Ruhe geben, bis du mit ihm gesprochen hast."

"Ja, Sir!" ruft Sherlock laut und salutiert im Schneidersitz. John verdreht die Augen.

"Du weißt genau, dass er lauscht. Was genau willst du, dass er denkt?"

Ein unschuldiges Lächeln, das ihn natürlich nicht täuschen kann, überzieht Sherlocks Gesicht.

"Ich denke, das Meißte weiß er sowieso schon. Wahrscheinlich ist er deswegen hier."

Entgeistert starrt John ihn an. "Du… du denkst er … weiß…. Bescheid?" Alle Farbe ist aus seinem Gesicht gewichen.

Sherlock steht auf und nimmt Johns Gesicht in seine Hände. "Es ist _mir_ egal, warum sollte es _dir_ dann etwas ausmachen? Was Mycroft denkt ist doch egal."

"Meinst du er sieht das auch so?" fragt John skeptisch.

"Du solltest besser aufpassen, dass er nicht mitmachen will. Er ist Mitglied in einigen sehr exklusiven privaten Clubs, du würdest staunen."

John starrt ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Mycroft-ich-bin-so-steif-wie-mein-Schirm-Holmes?

"Vielleicht sollten wir ihn mal begleiten, ich denke es könnte eine interessante Erfahrung sein", überlegt Sherlock weiter, während ein fassungsloser John versucht die Bilder, die sich vor seinem inneren Auge bilden, wieder loszuwerden.

Drei Minuten später verlässt John das Schlafzimmer, und nicht einmal Mycroft kann die ausdruckslose Maske, die sein Gesicht jetzt darstellt, durchschauen. Sherlock, der ihm eine Minute später folgt, staunt jedes Mal wieder, wie sehr er sich unter Kontrolle hat. Es hat einige Zeit gedauert, bis er so gut geworden ist, aber mittlerweile kann er von einer auf die andere Sekunde auf "Soldatenmodus" umschalten, wie Sherlock es nennt.

Eine Gänsehaut läuft ihm den Rücken hinunter, sein Körper reagiert ganz automatisch auf die Art, wie John sich jetzt bewegt, wie er Mycroft ansieht, wie er mit ihm spricht. Es ist nichts mehr zu spüren von dem Schreck und der Fassungslosigkeit, die ihm noch kurz vorher ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, außer, dass er noch ein wenig blass ist.

Mit schmalen Augen fixiert er Mycroft jetzt.

"Du hast immer noch nicht gesagt, warum du hier bist. Es ist wohl kaum die Sehnsucht nach einer Tasse Tee gewesen", sagt John jetzt, während Mycroft den Tee, den er inzwischen gekocht hat, in Tassen gießt.

Sie stehen jetzt alle drei mit ihren Tassen in der Küche, ein unbehagliches Schweigen breitet sich aus. Schließlich seufzt John.** "**Ok, setzten wir uns ins Wohnzimmer." Er geht voraus, setzt sich in seinen Sessel.

Mycroft folgt ihm und nimmt mit einem "Ich darf doch?" in Sherlocks Richtung, in dessen Sessel Platz, John gegenüber.

Sherlock schaut John an, der ihn mit einem Blick auf das Sofa schickt. Am liebsten hätte er sich neben John auf den Teppich gekniet, John könnte ihm dann die Haare kraulen, er liebt das Gefühl von Johns Händen in seinen Haaren. Wieder läuft ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken und er spürt ein Kribbeln in seinen Eingeweiden. Er setzt sich wie gewünscht auf das Sofa und senkt den Blick.

Mycrofts scharfer Blick huscht zwischen den beiden hin und her.

"Sherlock, was geht hier vor?" Sein Ton ist jetzt frostig, scharf, er kann das Verhalten seines sonst so aufsässigen kleinen Bruders nicht einordnen, und das macht ihn nervös.

Sherlocks Blick geht wieder zuerst zu John, der kaum merklich nickt ohne ihn anzusehen.

"Was meinst du? Dass ich deine Anrufe und Textnachrichten ignoriere? Das sollte dich nicht so irritieren, oder? Außerdem waren wir beschäftigt." Sein Ton ist beiläufig, fast schon herablassend, wie üblich. Es passt einfach alles nicht zusammen.

Wieder füllt Schweigen den Raum. John neigt seinen Kopf zur Seite und mustert Mycroft nachdenklich.

"Du machst dir Sorgen um ihn", stellt er fest. "Warum? Glaubst du wirklich, dass er von mir zu irgendetwas gezwungen wird, was er nicht will?"

Mycroft sieht wieder zu Sherlock hinüber, der ihn jetzt erstaunt anschaut, dann blickt er John fest in die Augen.

"Ganz ehrlich? Ich weiß nicht, was ich glauben soll oder kann. Mir ist nur aufgefallen, dass sich zwischen euch etwas entscheidend geändert hat in den letzten Wochen, und ich bin nicht sicher, was ich davon halten soll."

"John sozialisiert mich", grinst Sherlock. "Lestrade ist, soweit ich das beurteilen kann, ganz angetan davon. Und ich kann dir versichern, dass John nichts tut, mit dem ich nicht einverstanden bin."

"Und dein Handy?", fragt Mycroft weiter.

"Die eingehenden Anrufe habe ich auf Johns Handy weitergeleitet, weil er ja doch meist drangeht. Und bevor er meins immer suchen muss, kann er jetzt gleich sein eigenes nehmen. Problem?" Sherlock zieht fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

Mycroft spiegelt die Geste und sieht ihm in die Augen. Wieder einmal spielt sich zwischen den ungleichen Brüdern eine nonverbale Unterhaltung ab, bei der John nur staunend zusehen kann. Am Ende weiß er zwar nicht, was da zwischen den beiden gelaufen ist, aber Mycroft erhebt sich mit einem eleganten Schwung seines Schirmes.

"Gut, vielen Dank für den Tee. Gentlemen, bis zum nächsten Mal." Damit ist er auch schon aus der Tür und kurz darauf hören sie die Haustür zuschlagen.

Sherlock ist mit wenigen Schritten bei John und kniet vor ihm, legt seinen Kopf in Johns Schoß und sieht ihn bittend an. Dieser lächelt zurück und streichelt seine Wange, fährt dann mit der Hand in die dichten Locken und krault ihn wie eine Katze, worauf Sherlock mit einem wohligen, tiefen Laut antwortet, den man nur als Schnurren bezeichnen kann.

Er reibt sein Gesicht an Johns Oberschenkel, schiebt seine Nase langsam weiter nach oben, bis er die wachsende Wölbung in Johns Hose erreicht hat und immer wieder darüber streicht. John stöhnt leise auf, er schiebt seine Hüfte etwas tiefer und öffnet die Knie, ein eindeutiges Signal für Sherlock, dass er weitermachen darf.

Er rutscht zwischen Johns Beine und liebkost seinen Schoß jetzt mit Mund und Nase, seine Hände gleiten rechts und links an Johns Beinen entlang, schieben sich ebenfalls immer höher, bis sie an seinem Gürtel angekommen sind und ihn mit geschickten Fingern öffnen. Mit dem Mund zieht er den Reißverschluss herunter und vergräbt seine Nase in der offenen Hose. Mit einem lauten Keuchen wölbt John seinen Rücken, hebt dann seine Hüften an, so dass Sherlock die Hose und die Boxershorts herunterziehen kann.

Sherlocks Hände fahren unter Johns Pullover, schieben ihn hoch und streicheln seinen muskulösen Oberkörper. Er spürt, wie er sich verändert hat. Seit John regelmäßig ins Sportstudio geht, sind die Muskeln definierter und fester geworden. Auch er selbst ist muskulöser geworden, denn er begleitet John, wenn am Anfang auch nicht ganz freiwillig. Aber er hat schnell gemerkt, dass er als Johns Sub Kraft und Ausdauer braucht, und ohne das Sportprogramm würde er das John-Programm sicher nicht immer schaffen.

Seine Lippen und seine Zunge arbeiten sich jetzt langsam vom Schaft nach oben, bis er endlich Johns Schwanz ganz in den Mund nimmt. Ein heiseres Stöhnen entfährt Johns Kehle und seine Hand greift fester in die dunklen Locken.

"Oh ja…. gut so ….. ja, ja….. weiter …. ja ….. oh Gott …. Sherlock ….. ja ….. fester ….. Sherlock …. aaaaahhhhhh!"

Sherlock saugt stärker, lässt seine Zunge kreisen, bis John sich schließlich mit einem unterdrückten Schrei in seinen Mund ergießt.

John zieht ihn zu sich hoch und küsst ihn leidenschaftlich.

"Du bist wirklich großartig", raunt er ihm ins Ohr als er daran knabbert.

"Und du warst einfach unschlagbar als Mycroft hier war", gibt Sherlock zwischen den Küssen zurück. "Du hast ihn echt geschafft."

"Wirklich? Ich war nicht ganz sicher, ob er sich damit zufrieden gibt." Er hat Sherlock etwas zurück geschoben, so dass er ihn ansehen kann. "Das hat dich angemacht", sagt er mit einem kleinen, nachdenklichen Lächeln.

"Oh ja, und wie." Sherlocks Hände streicheln Johns Rücken während er sich wieder an ihn schmiegt und seinen Hals und seinen Nacken küsst und sanft daran knabbert.

Mit einem verblassenden Lächeln zieht John Sherlocks Kopf an den Haaren nach hinten, so dass er ihn ansehen kann, diesmal allerdings nicht ganz so sanft, der Blick ist jetzt eher lauernd.

Sherlock spürt, wie sich Johns ganze Körperhaltung verändert, ohne das er sagen könnte, was genau es ist. Er weiß sofort, die Schmuserei ist vorbei, und auch seine Körperhaltung verändert sich, wird unterwürfig, passiv. Hoffentlich hat er John nicht verärgert, wenn er im Moment auch nicht wüsste womit. Manchmal ist er einfach schusselig und merkt gar nicht, wenn er etwas tut, was John ärgerlich macht, bis es dann zu spät ist. Aber jetzt grade war doch alles noch in Ordnung, oder hat er irgendwas gesagt…. ? Sein Blick wird unsicher, flackert zwischen Johns Augen hin und her.

John genießt diesen Blick, diese Macht, die er über diesen wunderschönen, sagenhaften, hinreißenden Mann hat, den er über alles liebt, während er sich gleichzeitig unwohl dabei fühlt, fast schuldig, aber er weiß nicht wirklich, was es ist. Und zum hunderttausendsten Mal fragt er sich, womit er das bloß verdient hat, und wie lange Sherlock noch braucht, um ihn zu durchschauen.

Er beißt die Zähne aufeinander und muss die Augen kurz schließen, damit Sherlock seine Gefühle nicht sieht. Sherlock akzeptiert ihn, weil er stark und dominant beim Sex ist. Nur so lange er seine Rolle gut spielt ist er interessant genug, und er will so lange wie irgend möglich für Sherlock Holmes interessant bleiben. Es ist nicht das was er sich wirklich wünscht, aber es ist alles, was er bekommen kann. Er kommt damit klar - ja, er kommt damit klar, dass es für Sherlock nur Sex ist. Immerhin ist es Sex mit ihm.

Er braucht einen Moment für sich, um sich zu sammeln und zu beruhigen, also herrscht er Sherlock an: "Geh, zieh dich aus und warte im Schlafzimmer auf mich, auf den Knien!"

Damit schubst er ihn von seinem Schoß und dreht den Kopf weg, um nicht dem ängstlichen, fragenden Blick Sherlocks zu begegnen. In einem Anflug von Verzweiflung und Panik vergräbt er sein Gesicht in den Händen, als Sherlock weg ist. Was soll er bloß machen?

Im Schlafzimmer kniet Sherlock vor dem Bett, den Kopf gesenkt, Arme rechts und links neben der Hüfte.

Aber diesmal prickelt es nicht, fragt er sich nicht, was John wohl vorhat; diesmal perlt eine Träne von seiner Wange und eine unsichtbare Klammer hält seine Brust gefangen, aber es ist kein angenehmer Schmerz, es ist ein verzweifelter, trauriger Schmerz, der ihn zu zerreißen droht. Er weiß nicht, was er falsch gemacht hat, aber es muss etwas Gravierendes gewesen sein, so wie John reagiert hat. Er will nicht, dass John auf ihn wütend ist, er will ihn doch glücklich machen. Und das hier, dieses Spiel, schien ihm doch immer zu gefallen, oder hat er etwas übersehen? Vielleicht muss er sich einfach mehr Mühe geben. Warum fällt es ihm nur so schwer John zu lesen, zu deduzieren?

Er zuckt zusammen, als John plötzlich hinter ihm steht und ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legt.

"Alles in Ordnung?" fragt dieser besorgt, doch Sherlock nickt nur.

John setzt sich auf die Bettkante. Sherlock sieht, dass er sich wieder angezogen hat und fragt sich, was das zu bedeuten hat, als John sein Kinn mit einer Hand sanft umfasst und seinen Kopf anhebt. Mit seinen Daumen folgt er der Tränenspur in Sherlocks Gesicht und sieht ihn traurig an.

"Warum weinst du?" fragt er leise. "Du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Es tut mir leid, ich hätte dich nicht so anfahren sollen."

Er nimmt Sherlocks Gesicht in seine Hände, lehnt ihre Köpfe aneinander und schließt die Augen. Nach einer Weile beugt er sich nach vorn und nimmt ihn fest in die Arme. Dann zieht er ihn zu sich auf das Bett, wo die beiden eng umschlungen liegen bleiben. Einzig um die Bettdecke über den nackten Körper Sherlocks zu ziehen löst sich John kurz von ihm.

Die Anspannung der letzten Tage macht sich bemerkbar, beide sind mental erschöpft, der Besuch von Mycroft hat auch nicht grade zur Entspannung der Situation beigetragen. Sherlock klammert sich immer mehr an John, er merkt, wie er die Fassung verliert, Panik erfasst ihn und er weiß nicht warum.

Er kneift die Augen zu, versucht sich anhand des Periodensystems abzulenken und zu beruhigen, benennt die chemischen Elemente, aber es funktioniert nicht. Überall zwischen den Zahlen und Buchstaben erscheint ein Wort, das sein ganzes Denken, sein ganzes Sein auszufüllen scheint: JOHN … JOHN … JOHN.

Er beginnt zu zittern, ohne es zu bemerken, hört nichts mehr, sieht nichts mehr, jetzt hat er wirklich eine Panikattacke. John kennt das, als er aus Afghanistan zurückkehrte hatte er solche Panik-Attacken, aber wieso Sherlock? Und warum jetzt? Was geht in diesem brillanten Hirn nur vor sich?

John spricht leise auf ihn ein, hält ihn ganz fest und streichelt ihm beruhigend den Rücken, bis das zittern langsam nachlässt und Sherlock weint, ohne es wirklich zu bemerken. Er hat die Augen immer noch geschlossen und den Kopf jetzt in Johns Halsbeuge geborgen, der ihn sanft mit den Fingern in den Haaren streichelt.

Und während Sherlock sich allmählich beruhigt und in seinen Armen einschläft liegt John mit weit offenen Augen da, aus denen heiße Tränen fließen. Er kann nicht mehr, er weiß einfach nicht mehr weiter. Wenn Sherlock so auf ihn reagiert, dann müssen sie darüber reden, mit diesen Spielen aufhören. Aber dann verliert er Sherlock. Oder hat er das womöglich schon? Was soll er nur tun?

Gegen Mittag wird Sherlock wach und es dauert eine Weile, bis er halbwegs zu wissen meint, warum er nackt in Johns (komplett angezogenen) Armen liegt und Johns Pullover an Hals und Schulter unangenehm feucht ist, da wo sein Kopf lag.

Vorsichtig schiebt er sich etwas nach hinten, um John ansehen zu können ohne ihn zu wecken. Er schläft, wirkt aber nicht entspannt sondern völlig erschöpft und ausgelaugt. Auch John hat geweint, Sherlock sieht die Spuren, die die Tränen zurückgelassen haben. Wenn er nur wüsste, wie er die Tränen aus Johns Gesicht verbannen könnte. Was würde er dafür nicht alles geben.

Als er merkt, dass John wach wird, schließt er die Augen und stellt sich schlafend, John wird nicht wollen, dass er die Spuren seiner Tränen sieht. Er gibt ihm die Gelegenheit zuerst aufzustehen und ins Bad zu gehen.

Allein im Bett liegend fühlt er sich unendlich einsam und weiß nicht wieso. Irgendwie läuft alles aus dem Ruder und er hat keine Ahnung warum und wie er etwas ändern kann. Bis Mycroft kam war doch alles in Ordnung, oder etwa nicht? Gab es schon vorher einen Knacks in ihrer Beziehung und er hat es nur nicht bemerkt, womöglich absichtlich ignoriert?

John kommt aus dem Bad, er hat geduscht und sich rasiert und fühlt sich schon viel besser. Den kleinen Kollaps von heute Morgen würde er am liebsten vergessen, aber er weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist. Er geht erst mal in die Küche und macht Frühstück, außer einer Tasse Tee haben sie heute beide noch nichts zu sich genommen.

Kurze Zeit später hört er Sherlock ins Bad gehen und duschen. Was war bloß los mit ihm? So sehr kann ihn sein Anschnauzer doch nicht mitgenommen haben, dass er deshalb weint. Ja, er hat Mist gebaut, aber so schlimm war es nicht, und er hat sich entschuldigt. Und Sherlocks Panik-Attacke kam nach seiner Entschuldigung, das passt alles nicht zusammen.

Schließlich kommt Sherlock in seinem blauen Morgenmantel und Pyjamahose an den Frühstückstisch. John kann nicht anders als ihn in die Arme nehmen und küssen, er sieht so unverschämt gut aus mit seinem feuchten wuscheligen Haaren und dem halb offenen Morgenmantel.

"Hallo, mein Liebster." Er benutzt nicht oft Kosenamen, findet sie für Sherlock meistens einfach nur lächerlich, aber jetzt erscheint es ihm passend, um die Atmosphäre etwas aufzulockern. "Hunger?"

Sherlock muss unwillkürlich grinsen. "Bärenhunger, du scheinst immer schon vor mir zu wissen immer was ich brauche."

Wieder schleicht sich ein falscher Ton in Johns Lächeln als er ihm Kaffee einschenkt und Rührei und Toast auf den Teller häuft. Irgendetwas stimmt hier ganz und gar nicht. Sherlock runzelt die Stirn, er muss schnellstens herausfinden was es ist.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Regeln (5/9)  
Words: 5 / 2948  
Rating: PG-17  
Pairings: Sherlock/John  
Warnings: Graphic sex, dom/sub, Schmerz, Angst  
Disclaimer: Leider gehört nichts davon mir.

**Kapitel 5**

Bevor er nachhaken kann klingelt Johns Telefon, es ist Lestrade. Es hat noch ein totes Ehepaar gegeben, die Umstände scheinen ähnlich wie bei dem vermeintlichen Suizid vor einigen Tagen.

Bisher gibt es nur einen Anruf von einem Nachbarn, der die beiden Eheleute durch ein Fenster auf dem Boden liegen sah. Er wunderte sich, was los ist, als ein vermummter Mann mit einer Waffe die Vorhänge zuzog. Daraufhin rannte er weg und rief er die Polizei. Lestrade ist grade auf dem Weg dorthin.

Sherlock flucht, er hatte es Lestrade doch gesagt, aber der konnte ja nicht _einmal _auf ihn hören.

In Windeseile ziehen sich beide an und machen sich auf den Weg zum Tatort. Der Mord, denn um nichts anderes handelt es sich hier, kann nur vor ganz kurzer Zeit ausgeführt worden sein. Sherlock erklärt John im Taxi die Zusammenhänge, er war ja bei der ersten Erklärung nicht zugegen. John stellt einige Fragen, von denen ein paar gar nicht schlecht sind und Sherlock auf Ideen bringen, mit denen er weiterarbeiten kann.

Aber seine Gedanken schweifen immer wieder ab, die letzten Tage waren nervenaufreibend. Auch John ist auffallend ruhig.

Als sie am Haus der Opfer ankommen, ist irgendetwas seltsam. Er sieht das Absperrband, die Polizeiwagen, den Wagen der Forensik, sogar ein Krankenwagen, alles wie immer; was stimmt hier nicht? John und Sherlock steigen aus, John bezahlt den Fahrer, und in dem Moment wird Sherlock klar war fehlt: die Menschen. Es läuft kein einziger Polizist vor dem Haus herum, kein Anderson, keine Sally, niemand.

Zu spät kommt der Warnruf von Lestrade, der hinter einer niedrigen Mauer verschanzt ist. Sherlock sieht aus den Augenwinkeln das Mündungsfeuer einer Pistole. John kann es nicht sehen, er steht noch mit dem Rücken zum Haus, weil er das Taxi bezahlt hat. Sherlock hat keine Zeit für Warnungen, kann nur reagieren. Also hechtet er nach vorne, um John zu Boden zu reißen.

Er schafft es, irgendwie, sie liegen beide auf dem Gehweg, aber er kann sich nicht bewegen. John liegt unter ihm, war er schnell genug? Ist John unverletzt? So wie er flucht schon.

Sherlock versucht den Kopf zu heben, er will John erklären warum er ihn umgerissen hat, dass es kein blöder Scherz war, aber es geht nicht. Jetzt hört er John schreien, er schreit seinen Namen, immer wieder; aber warum denn? Er ist doch hier, und so wie es sich anfühlt kann er auch nicht weg.

Es wird dunkel, komisch, war doch eben erst Mittag. Er ist so müde….aber John will ihn nicht schlafen lassen, er schreit immer noch seinen Namen und drückt an seiner Seite herum. Es knallt in seinen Ohren und John schreit auf.

Dann bricht die Hölle los, aber das bekommt Sherlock nicht mehr mit.

…..

John sitzt auf einem mehr oder weniger unbequemen Besucherstuhl im Krankenhaus, die einzigen Geräusche kommen von den Überwachungsgeräten, an die Sherlock angeschlossen ist. Dank Mycroft ist Sherlock sofort in eine der besten Privatkliniken Londons gebracht worden und wird optimal versorgt, und Dank Johns schneller Reaktion haben sie noch jemanden zu versorgen. Seine Gedanken gehen immer wieder zurück zu den Schüssen.

_Er hatte grade das Taxi bezahlt, als er Lestrades Warnung hörte, und bevor er etwas tun konnte hatte Sherlock ihn schon zu Boden geworfen. Die Kugel, die John treffen sollte, traf Sherlock. Die Wunde sah gar nicht so schlimm aus, aber die Kugel muss eine Hauptschlagader getroffen haben, er hat so viel Blut verloren. Als John es endlich geschafft hatte Sherlock zur Seite zu schieben, so dass er sehen konnte was mit ihm war, hatte er schon das Bewusstsein verloren. _

_John bekam einen Streifschuss am Arm ab, was aber nicht so schlimm war. Er suchte an Sherlocks Körper die Wunde, und als er sie endlich gefunden hatte, drückte er sie so gut wie möglich ab, um den Blutverlust einzudämmen. Er brauchte nicht darüber nachzudenken was er tun musste, das hier hatte er gelernt und in Afghanistan oft genug gemacht. Diese Fähigkeit, sich komplett auf seine Aufgabe als Arzt zu konzentrieren, war es wohl auch, die Sherlock das Leben rettete. _

_Er bekam von der Schießerei die währenddessen losbrach kaum etwas mit, Lestrade ließ nach dem ersten Schuss das Haus stürmen, der Schütze starb im Kugelhagel, hatte offensichtlich genau das beabsichtigt, nachdem er am Tatort von der Polizei überrascht worden war._

_Zum Glück war ein Krankenwagen vor Ort, und irgendwie schafften sie es John soweit von Sherlock zu lösen, dass sie ihn weiter versorgen konnten. Auch Johns Wunde wurde verbunden und beide wurden ins Krankenhaus gebracht. _

_Es gab einen kleinen Zwischenfall, als John in einem anderen Krankenwagen als Sherlock weggebracht werden sollte, aber nachdem Lestrade ein Machtwort gesprochen hatte, konnte John mitfahren. Wie Mycroft so schnell von dem Vorfall erfahren hat und den Transport in die Privatklinik anordnen konnte, wird wohl ewig sein Geheimnis bleiben, aber John ist ihm dankbar dafür. _

_Johns Wunde war wirklich nur ein Streifschuss, er konnte ambulant versorgt werden während sie Sherlock in den OP brachten. Der hohe Blutverlust war das größte Problem, eine Arterie war durch die Kugel zerfetzt worden und die Ärzte hatten Mühe seinen Kreislauf zu stabilisieren, ein paar Mal wurde es eng._

_Nachdem sein Arm verbunden war, wartete John vor dem OP, nach einer Weile kam Mycroft, etwas später Lestrade. Sie versuchten mit ihm zu sprechen, aber er nahm sie kaum wahr, saß nur da und starrte die OP-Tür an. Ein einziger Gedanke beherrschte ihn. 'Bitte sei am Leben, Sherlock! Bitte, Sherlock, du musst leben! Sei am Leben, Sherlock, bitte!' Wie ein Mantra gingen die Worte in seinem Kopf immer im Kreis. Er konnte an nichts anderes denken. _

_Irgendwann öffneten sich die Türen (… nach einer Stunde? … nach drei Stunden? …er hatte sein Zeitgefühl komplett verloren), und ein Arzt kam heraus, zog sich im Gehen den blutigen OP-Kittel aus. John erstarrte, Sherlocks Blut. Sein Blick fiel auf seine Hände, auch sie waren noch beschmiert mit Sherlocks Blut, ebenso seine Jacke, sein Pullover, sein Gesicht. _

_Er bekam nicht mit, wie Mycroft mit dem Arzt sprach, er konnte nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf seine Hände starren. Als sie sich zu ihm umdrehten, um ihn zu informieren, reagierte der Arzt sofort, schwerer Schock. Er rief nach einer Schwester und mit Mycrofts und Lestrades Hilfe konnten sie John eine Beruhigungsspritze geben und ihn auf ein Zimmer bringen, die Schwester kümmerte sich um alles Weitere. _

_Als er wach wurde war er kurz orientierungslos. Wieso war er in einem Krankenhaus? Sein Arm schmerzte, dann fiel sein Blick auf einen Haufen blutiger Klamotten in einer Ecke des Zimmers und die Erinnerung des gestrigen Tages brach über ihn herein. _

_Unfähig sich zu bewegen lag er starr mit offenen Augen im Bett und hatte nur einen Gedanken: 'Sherlock'. Hatte er die OP gut überstanden? Lebte er? Er konnte den Gedanken nicht weiterdenken, die Panik drohte ihn wieder zu überrollen. Da öffnete sich die Tür und Lestrade kam herein. _

_"John? John, bist du wach?" Er trat zu ihm ans Bett und sah die Angst in Johns Blick. _

_"John, beruhig dich. Sherlock ist außer Lebensgefahr. Die OP ist gut verlaufen und Mycroft ist jetzt bei ihm." Er fasste Johns zitternde Hand und drückte sie kurz, "Es wird alles gut." _

_Johns Finger griffen nach der Hand, umklammerten sie, bis er sich schließlich beruhigte und sie losließ. _

_"Was ist passiert, Greg?" _

_Lestrade erzählte ihm, was sich zugetragen hat, fragte ihn auch ein paar Dinge, aber was kann John schon groß erzählen? Er hat den Warnruf gehört, dann wurde er zu Boden gerissen und alles was er dann noch weiß ist, dass er versucht hat Sherlocks Blutung zu stillen. Lestrade wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, wie er sich entschuldigen könnte, er fühlte sich verantwortlich, also blieb er einfach noch eine Weile schweigend bei John, bis diesem die Augen vor Erschöpfung wieder zufielen. _

_Als John einige Stunden später wieder wach wurde, war Lestrade gegangen und er hatte sich endlich so weit unter Kontrolle, dass er aufstehen konnte. Dank Mycroft (wer sonst) hatte er saubere Kleidung im Zimmer und die Schwester hatte ihn gestern offensichtlich noch gewaschen, denn das Blut von seinen Händen und Gesicht war verschwunden. _

_Fertig angezogen machte er sich auf den Weg, um Sherlock zu suchen. Eine Schwester, die ihm über den Weg lief, zeigte ihm den Weg zur Intensivstation, merkte aber an, dass er wahrscheinlich nicht zu ihm dürfe. _

_Auf der Station wurde er an der Anmeldung aufgehalten, nur Familienangehörige dürften zu den Patienten, ob er zur Familie gehören würde. Zähneknirschend sagte er, dass er Sherlocks Freund sei, aber damit wollte sie ihn nicht zu ihm lassen. _

_John fing an zu fluchen und wurde immer lauter, so dass die diensthabende Schwester schon den Sicherheitsdienst rufen wollte, als Mycroft aus Sherlocks Zimmer gestürzt kam, er hatte den Tumult mitbekommen. Nachdem er die Schwester beruhigt hatte, dass es sich nicht um einen gefährlichen Psychopaten sondern nur um den Lebensgefährten seines Bruders handelte, der halb wahnsinnig vor Sorge war, konnte er endlich zu Sherlock._

Kreidebleich, so dass er sich kaum vom weißen Kissen abhebt, liegt Sherlock mit geschlossenen Augen im Bett. Die Haare wirr und noch dunkler als sonst gegen die blasse Haut. Er hat sich nicht gerührt seit John sich vor ein paar Stunden zu ihm gesetzt hat und seine Hand genommen hat. Er hält sie mit seinen beiden Händen, zeichnet mit dem Daumen kleine Kreise auf den Handrücken. Ansonsten sitzt er unbeweglich da, den Blick auf Sherlocks Gesicht gerichtet, auf der Suche nach irgendeiner Regung.

Mycroft ist zuerst da geblieben, hat John auf Nachfrage die Einzelheiten der OP gegeben, so wie sie ihm der behandelnde Arzt erklärt hat. Nachdem John auf weitere Ansprache nicht reagiert hat, hat er irgendwann resigniert und ist gegangen. John ist froh darüber, er möchte mit Sherlock alleine sein. Nur von gelegentlichen Kontrollbesuchen der jeweiligen Schwestern oder Ärzte gestört, sitzt er still da und hält Sherlocks Hand.

Am Abend kommt Mycroft wieder, bringt ihm etwas zu essen und droht, ihn von der Station entfernen zu lassen, wenn er nicht etwas zu sich nimmt. Später, als ihm die Augen fast zufallen, legt er seine Stirn neben Sherlocks Hand auf seinen gefalteten Unterarmen ab. So kann er Sherlocks Hand weiter festhalten und sich etwas ausruhen. Fast sofort schläft er ein. Die Nachtschwester legt ihm unbemerkt eine Decke um die Schultern, als sie eine halbe Stunde später die Infusion und die Geräte kontrolliert.

John wird wach, weil er Sherlocks Blick auf sich spürt. Er stöhnt kurz auf, als er sich aufrichtet und sein steifer Nacken und sein schmerzender Arm ihn daran erinnern, wie er die Nacht verbracht hat. Immer noch hält er Sherlocks Hand, sein Blick ruht auf ihren verschränkten Fingern.

Dann sieht er endlich Sherlock an. Unter den hellen Augen liegen dunkle Schatten, Sherlock ist immer noch so blass, aber ein kleines, zaghaftes Lächeln liegt auf seinen Lippen. Ganz vorsichtig, so als hätte er Angst er könne ihn zerbrechen, küsst John Sherlocks Lippen und streichelt mit einer Hand seine Wange während die andere weiterhin Sherlocks Hand hält, als wolle er sie nie wieder loslassen. "Da bist du ja wieder", murmelt er leise.

Sherlock versucht etwas zu sagen, bringt aber nur ein Krächzen heraus. Er räuspert sich und John gibt ihm etwas Wasser. Aber schon diese kleine Anstrengung lässt ihn erschöpft wieder die Augen schließen.

"John", ist alles, was er schließlich herausbringt.

John streichelt sein Gesicht und seine Hand. "Es ist alles gut, Sherlock, du hast nur sehr viel Blut verloren, darum bist du so müde und so schlapp. Das wird bald besser, ruh dich erst mal aus. Ich bleibe hier."

Ein sanfter Druck an seinen Fingern antwortet ihm, dann ist Sherlock wieder weg, aber dieses Mal ist er in einen tiefen, erholsamen Schlaf gefallen.

Mycroft bringt John Frühstück mit, als er etwas später herein kommt. Er ist schon über Sherlocks kurzes Erwachen informiert worden, ach was, und daher guter Dinge. Nachdem beide schweigend Tee und Sandwiches zu sich genommen haben erscheint Lestrade, immer noch das personifizierte schlechte Gewissen.

Dabei kann John ihn gar nicht wirklich dafür verantwortlich machen. Sherlock und er waren beide nicht voll bei der Sache, haben nicht aufgepasst, sonst wäre das nie passiert. Die drei sprechen nicht viel, John will nicht riskieren, dass Sherlock aufwacht. Endlich verabschieden sich Mycroft und Lestrade und lassen ihn wieder mit Sherlock alleine.

Er macht es sich in seinem Stuhl so bequem wie möglich und döst nach kurzer Zeit ein, nur um sofort erschrocken wieder hoch zu fahren. Er hat von Sherlock geträumt, von der Schießerei, von Blut, viel Blut, Sherlocks Blut auf ihm. Ok, also besser nicht schlafen.

Er betrachtet den schlafenden Mann vor ihm und muss unwillkürlich daran denken, wie er ihn das erste Mal gesehen hat, damals im Labor in St. Barts. Er hat von Anfang an einen tiefen Eindruck bei ihm hinterlassen und ihn neugierig gemacht, sonst wäre er am nächsten Tag gar nicht erst in die Baker Street gekommen.

_Wann hat er sich bloß so verliebt? Eigentlich sofort, auch wenn er es damals nicht wusste und auch niemals zugegeben hätte. Aber dieses Gefühl von Zuhause, das Gefühl angekommen zu sein, wo er hingehört, das hatte er sofort. Und es war von Anfang an so, als würden sie sich schon ewig kennen, ein beiderseitiges Vertrauen, das er überhaupt nicht kannte und anfangs nicht zuordnen konnte. _

_Irgendwann musste er sich eingestehen, dass Irene recht gehabt hatte, er liebte Sherlock. Natürlich wusste er immer, und weiß es auch jetzt, dass Sherlock ihn nicht lieben wird, ihn nicht lieben kann. Er hat es oft genug von ihm gehört, von Anfang an hat er klar gestellt, dass Liebe für ihn nicht existiert, Gefühle nur Nachteile bringen und er sie auch gar nicht empfinden kann, zumindest nicht in dem Maße wie John es sich wünscht. _

_Aber das konnte an seinen eigenen Gefühlen nichts ändern. Und als sich herausstellte, dass Sherlock sich zumindest sexuell von ihm angezogen fühlte, nahm er, was immer er kriegen konnte. Es war kurz nachdem sie aus Baskerville zurückkamen. _

_Auf der Militärbasis war ihm schon aufgefallen, dass Sherlock ihn seltsam ansah, als er den 'Captain' raushängen ließ. Die Blicke damals waren ihm nicht entgangen, aber er hatte sie zuerst falsch gedeutet. Nach ihrer Auseinandersetzung hatte sich Sherlock bei ihm entschuldigt, ihn seinen einzigen Freund genannt, auch das war ungewöhnlich, aber er hatte sich wieder nichts dabei gedacht._

_Der große Knall kam später. Nachdem ihm am Abreisetag klar geworden war, was Sherlock ihm im Labor angetan hatte, konnte er sich vor Ort grade noch zusammenreißen. Er war so wütend, so enttäuscht und verletzt. War er wirklich nichts weiter als eine Laborratte für Sherlock? Hatte er ihm nicht grade erst erklärt, er wäre sein einziger Freund? Freund! Er fühlte sich damals wie der größte Idiot der Welt, fragte sich, was er sich bloß eingebildet hatte. Als ob Sherlock wüsste, was ein Freund ist, was Freundschaft bedeutet. Er war sich damals nicht mal sicher, ob er mehr auf sich oder auf Sherlock sauer war. _

_Er erinnert sich, dass die Rückfahrt damals sehr ruhig verlief, um genau zu sein sagte er kein einziges Wort. Zu Hause explodierte er schließlich. Eine kleine Bemerkung Sherlocks hatte genügt. _

_Er weiß heute nicht mehr genau was er daraufhin gesagt - oder mehr gebrüllt - hatte, aber es lief darauf hinaus, dass er ein für allemal genug habe von Sherlocks Benehmen, dass er keine Laborratte sei, mit der er verfahren könne wie es ihm gefällt, und dass er sich einen neuen Mitbewohner suchen könne. Dabei hatte er ihn in einer zornigen Bewegung mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür geworfen und ihn dann buchstäblich dort festgenagelt. Noch nie hatte er Sherlock so gesehen, er war buchstäblich starr vor Schreck, die Augen weit aufgerissen, den Mund offen, sprachlos. _

_Ohne sich nochmal umzusehen, hatte er danach die Wohnung verlassen. Verdammt, was war nur in ihn gefahren? Was hatte er getan? Nicht nur sein Wutausbruch ärgerte ihn, was ihn wirklich erschrocken hatte, war seine körperliche Reaktion. Als er Sherlock gegen die Tür presste, hatte ihn das erregt, mehr als er zugeben wollte, und seine Wut zusammen mit der Erregung hatte ihn zurückschrecken und verschwinden lassen. Er war verwirrt und erschrocken über die Heftigkeit seiner Gefühle. Viel hatte nicht gefehlt, fast hätte er …oh Gott, nein! _

_Nachdem er stundenlang durch London gelaufen war und im Pub ein Bier getrunken hatte, war er damals mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend zurückgekehrt. Halb hatte er erwartet, dass seine Sachen gepackt vor der Tür standen, und er war erleichtert, dass dem nicht so war. Was ihn dann allerdings erwartete, damit hatte er auch nicht gerechnet, und es überforderte ihn zu Beginn völlig. _

_Sherlock hatte auf ihn gewartet, und natürlich hatte er gemerkt, dass ihn nicht nur die Wut aus der Wohnung getrieben hatte. Er war jedoch nicht, wie er erwartet hatte, vor ihm in Abscheu zurückgeschreckt. Vielmehr hatte ihn Johns Ausbruch ebenfalls erregt, sein Befehlston, seine Bestimmtheit, sein militärisches Auftreten. Und anstatt Johns Entschuldigung anzunehmen, machte er ihm einen Vorschlag. _

_Er hatte damals lange überlegt, ob er das könnte, hatte im Internet recherchiert, und sich schließlich eingeredet, dass es ok war, dass er es auch wollte. Und außerdem war es die einzige Chance, die er jemals bekommen würde, auch das war ihm klar. So wurde er zu Sherlocks Dom und dieser zu seinem Sub. _

Seit gut zwei Monaten haben sie jetzt dieses Arrangement, ihren "Vertrag", und obwohl er den Sex meistens sehr genießt, wird ihm schon seit einiger Zeit immer klarer, dass ihm etwas Entscheidendes fehlt. Und jetzt, hier, an Sherlocks Bett, weiß er, dass er so nicht weitermachen kann. Er will mehr, er will eine richtige Beziehung. Er will Liebe. So einfach - und so unmöglich. Und doch wird er mit Sherlock reden müssen, sobald er wieder gesund ist, auch wenn das das Ende ist. Er kann sich nicht länger etwas vormachen.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Regeln (6/9)  
Words: 6 / 1954

Rating: PG-17  
Pairings: Sherlock/John  
Warnings: Graphic sex, dom/sub, Unterwerfung, Schmerz, Angst  
Disclaimer: Leider gehört nichts davon mir.

**Kapitel 6**

Ein paar Tage später ist Sherlock schon wieder so weit, dass er sich langweilt und Mycroft und ihn nervt, weil er nach Hause will.

"Mycroft, wann kann ich endlich hier raus? Immerhin hab ich einen Arzt als Mitbewohner, das stellt meine medizinische Versorgung doch wohl sicher. John, du hast selbst gesagt, dass ich mich schon wieder ziemlich gut erholt habe. Rumliegen kann ich auch zu Hause. Ich werde wahnsinnig, wenn ich noch länger hier bleiben muss!"

Irgendwann haben John und Mycroft genug und geben nach. Nachdem der behandelnde Arzt zugestimmt hat, kann Sherlock in 221B zurückkehren. Den erforderlichen Verbandswechsel übernimmt John natürlich, obwohl Mycroft angeboten hat eine Krankenschwester zu besorgen. John weiß, dass Sherlock sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit vergraulen würde, also hat er dankend abgelehnt.

"Sherlock, du musst etwas essen. Mrs. Hudson hat extra für dich Hühnchen gemacht, probier es wenigstens." John räumt die Küche auf, nachdem er Sherlock, der auf dem Sofa liegt, einen gefüllten Teller vor die Nase gestellt hat.

Nicht dass es dort viel aufzuräumen gäbe. Da Sherlock noch zu schwach ist, um zu experimentieren, ist es dort sauberer und ordentlicher als je zuvor, keine Körperteile oder menschlichen Organe im Kühlschrank. John ist sich dessen wohl bewusst, aber irgendwie muss er sich beschäftigen, und zwar möglichst außerhalb von Sherlocks Blicken.

"John?"

"Ja?"

"John!"

Genervt schaut er durch die Schiebetür, das Trockentuch noch in der Hand. "Was ist denn?"

"Das würde ich gerne von dir erfahren. Seit wir wieder zu Hause sind gehst du mir aus dem Weg wo du nur kannst."

"Das ist doch Quatsch! Du brauchst einfach noch viel Ruhe und ich kümmere mich um die banalen Dinge des Alltags. Dabei fällt mir ein, dass wir fast keinen Tee mehr haben, ich werde welchen besorgen. Soll ich dir etwas mitbringen? Käsekuchen vielleicht?" Während er spricht ist er ins Wohnzimmer getreten, trocknet sich die Hände am Küchenhandtuch ab.

Er steht neben dem Sofa und lächelt Sherlock auffordernd an. Mit schmalen Augen versucht dieser, ihn zu deduzieren, aber obwohl er sich sicher ist, dass etwas nicht stimmt mit diesem Lächeln kann er es nicht greifen. Es ist ein seltsamer Unterton in Johns Stimme, den Sherlock nicht ganz zuordnen kann, aber er macht ihn unruhig.

Ein gedehntes "Nein" ist seine einzige Antwort. John ist schon an der Tür, die Jacke in der Hand.

"Ok, ich bin bald wieder da", und weg ist er.

Draußen vor der Tür muss er einen Moment stehen bleiben und Luft holen. Das war knapp, fast hatte Sherlock ihn, er muss besser aufpassen.

Als John eine Stunde später zurückkommt, ist das Sofa leer, das Essen fast unberührt. Er runzelt die Stirn und klopft an Sherlocks Tür.

"Sherlock?"

Keine Antwort. Vorsichtig öffnet er die Tür, vielleicht schläft er ja, dann will er ihn keinesfalls stören. Was er dann sieht, lässt ihm allerdings das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Sherlock kniet nackt vor seinem Bett, Rücken zur Tür, den Kopf gesenkt, die perfekte Haltung für einen Sub. Wenn man mal das Zittern und den Schweiß weglässt, der ihm den Rücken hinab rinnt.

Mit einem Satz ist er bei ihm. "Was machst du denn da? Bist du irre? Seit wann kniest du hier schon?"

Mit ein paar geübten Handgriffen schiebt er Sherlock auf das Bett und deckt ihn zu.

"Was soll das hier werden? Selbstmord durch Unterkühlung und Erschöpfung?" Seine Sorge und seine Wut lassen ihn lauter werden, als er beabsichtigt hat.

Sherlock hat nicht die Kraft sich zu wehren, er zittert jetzt so stark, dass seine Zähne aufeinanderschlagen und ist eiskalt. John zieht Pullover, Hemd und Jeans aus und legt sich zu ihm, nimmt ihn in die Arme und reibt seine Haut, bis er merkt, dass das Zittern zuerst nachlässt und schließlich ganz aufhört. Erleichtert atmet er auf, Sherlocks Atem geht jetzt ruhig und gleichmäßig, anscheinend ist er eingeschlafen.

Da er hinter ihm liegt, kann er Sherlocks Gesicht nicht sehen, aber als alles ruhig bleibt, beschließt er, vorsichtig aufzustehen, damit Sherlock weiterschlafen kann. Doch eine Hand schnappt nach seiner und hält ihn fest, kaum dass er sich rührt.

"Bitte bleib", kommt es leise von Sherlock.

John streichelt die dunklen Locken. "In Ordnung, aber dann sagst du mir, was das sollte."

Sherlock rührt sich nicht, er ist froh, dass er John nicht ansehen muss und noch mehr, dass John ihn nicht sieht.

"Ich…ich dachte….du warst so anders, seit wir wieder zu Hause sind …und…und ich dachte, vielleicht…vielleicht bist du….sauer, weil….weil ich nur herumliege…weil …weil wir…weil wir keinen Sex hatten seit …dem…" Seine Stimme ist immer leiser geworden, bis er schließlich verstummt.

John ist starr vor Entsetzen. Abrupt rückt er ein Stück von Sherlock weg, als ob er sich an ihm verbrannt hätte.

"Das ist es, was du von mir denkst? Dass ich sauer bin, weil du, nachdem du angeschossen und fast verblutet bist, nicht schnell genug wieder zu deinen kranken Spielchen bereit bist?" Seine Stimme ist ungläubig.

Er hat sich auf die Bettkante gesetzt und vergräbt das Gesicht in den Händen.

"So etwas denkst du von mir? Oh Gott, wofür hältst du mich bloß?" Seine Stimme ist nur noch ein entsetztes Flüstern. Etwas in seiner Brust scheint zu zerreißen, es tut weh, es tut so weh.

Über seine heftige Reaktion erschrocken hat Sherlock sich umgedreht, will ihm über den Rücken streicheln, aber John zuckt wie unter einem Stromstoß zusammen und springt auf. Er dreht sich um, so dass er Sherlock jetzt in die Augen sehen kann.

"Nein!", schreit er, "fass mich nicht an!" Er atmet ein paar Mal tief ein und aus, um sich zu beruhigen.

"Ich kann damit leben, dass du mich nicht liebst", erklärt er ihm nun ruhiger, "dass es nur Sex zwischen uns ist, ohne tiefere Gefühle. Du hast mir oft genug erklärt, dass du zu mehr nicht fähig bist, ok, damit habe ich mich abgefunden, jedenfalls bisher. Aber dass du mich für so… so… mir fällt nicht mal ein Wort dafür ein!"

Er geht vor dem Bett auf und ab, Sherlock starrt ihn mit großen Augen an, kriegt kein Wort heraus.

"Ok, wenn das so ist, können wir auch endlich Klartext reden, obwohl ich eigentlich warten wollte, bis es dir wieder besser geht."

Sichtlich nervös bleibt er vor dem Bett stehen, setzt sich dann auf das Fußende, zieht die Beine an und greift mit seinen Armen um seine Knie, hält sich an sich selber fest, auf einer Ebene mit Sherlock, aber außerhalb seiner Reichweite.

"Ich werde unsere Vereinbarung, diesen 'Vertrag', beenden. Unter den gegebenen Umständen erwartest du hoffentlich keine weitere Erklärung von mir, deine Meinung hast du dir ja wohl schon gebildet." John findet, seine Stimme klingt erstaunlich ruhig, wenn auch sehr flach.

Er legt die Stirn auf seine angezogenen Knie, er will nicht, dass Sherlock sieht wie verzweifelt er ist, wie verletzt und leer er sich fühlt.

Ein leises "John" lässt ihn dennoch aufblicken. Sherlock sitzt vor ihm, in die Bettdecke gewickelt, seine rechte Hand hängt in der Luft, so als wage er es nicht ihn zu berühren. Und genau so ist es auch.

"John, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dir nicht…..ich wollte nicht….. . Ach verdammt, ich weiß nicht, was ich wollte." Die Hand sinkt auf das Bett, Sherlocks Blick klebt an seinen Fingern, die kleine Muster auf das Laken malen.

"Ich hab befürchtet, dass genau das passiert, was jetzt eingetreten ist, dass du mich nicht mehr willst. … Es tut mir leid, ich hab nicht ….. nachgedacht. Ich habe überhaupt nicht gedacht, ich hatte einfach nur Angst. Ich will dich nicht verlieren. John, …. ich liebe dich." Die letzten Worte sind nur noch ein ersticktes Flüstern.

Nur langsam dringen die Worte zu John durch, verwirrt blickt er Sherlock an."Was?"

"Ich liebe dich, John Watson. Und ich will dich nicht verlieren", sagt Sherlock jetzt mit festerer Stimme.

"Nein", John schüttelt langsam seinen Kopf, "oh nein. Du hast mir immer wieder klar gemacht, dass du solche Gefühle nicht hast. Nicht für mich und auch für sonst niemanden. Und jetzt soll ich dir auf einmal das Gegenteil glauben? Nein. Was immer du damit bezweckst, nein." Erregt steht er auf und geht vor dem Bett hin und her.

"John, bitte hör mir zu, bitte. Ja, ich dachte ich sei zu diesen Gefühlen nicht fähig, ich habe noch nie für jemanden etwas Derartiges empfunden. Und es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis ich es selber erkannt und verstanden habe. Aber du bist nicht irgendjemand, du bist John, mein John, der alle meine Regeln außer Kraft setzt, der in jeder Hinsicht etwas Besonderes ist. Du hast mir gezeigt, dass ich lieben kann. Dich lieben kann."

Erschüttert und immer noch ungläubig sieht John ihn an. Das kann nicht wahr sein, er träumt oder halluziniert. Sherlock liebt ihn? Unmöglich! Oder doch nicht? Kann das wahr sein? Nein. Und wenn, wie lange wird das dauern? Und bevor er es verhindern kann, hat er es ausgesprochen.

"Wie lange? Wie lange denkst du, wird es dauern?" John bleibt abrupt stehen und sein Blick wandert unstet hin und her.

Diesmal ist es Sherlock, der ihn verwirrt ansieht. "Was meinst du? Wie lange wird was dauern?"

"Bis du gelangweilt bist von mir. Bis du mich satt hast", sagt er leise und eine einzelne Träne bahnt sich ihren Weg aus seinem Auge. "Was glaubst du, warum ich mich auf diese Vereinbarung mit dir eingelassen habe? Weil es der einzige Weg war….." Seine Stimme bricht ab.

"Weil es der einzige Weg wofür war? Du meinst, das war alles nur … du hast die ganze Zeit nur so getan als ob? Weil du dachtest…. das kann nicht sein." Erschüttert sieht Sherlock ihn an.

Eine ganze Weile herrscht absolute Ruhe. Sherlock sitzt mit geschlossenen Augen regungslos auf dem Bett, die Hände in seiner typischen Denkerpose zusammengelegt, die Zeigefinger an der Unterlippe.

John starrt ihn fasziniert an, er kann sich nicht von dem so gewohnten und doch immer wieder spannenden Anblick losreißen. Was soll er nur von all dem halten?

Er kann förmlich hören, wie es in Sherlocks Kopf arbeitet, wie er Gespräche, Situationen, Reaktionen in seinem 'Gedächtnispalast' Revue passieren lässt, Schlussfolgerungen zieht und verwirft, zu neuen Ergebnissen kommt, bis er schließlich die Augen öffnet und John mit einem Ausdruck zwischen Erstaunen und Erkenntnis fest in die Augen schaut. Errötend, mit dem Gefühl bei was auch immer ertappt worden zu sein, dreht er sich weg.

"Du bist ein Idiot", Johns Kopf schnellt herum "…und ich ebenfalls", fährt Sherlock fort. "Ich war so blind und ignorant. Ich liebe dich. Und zwar, weil du John bist, mein Freund, mein Blogger, mein Mitbewohner, derjenige, der mich erdet, der auf mich aufpasst, der immer da ist, der mich überraschen kann. Du weißt mehr über mich, als irgendwer sonst und bist trotzdem immer noch hier."

Sein Blick hält Johns Augen fest. "Und ich habe das wichtigste dabei übersehen - dich, dass was du willst, was du brauchst. Ich habe einfach alles ausgeblendet, was nicht in mein Bild passte."

Sherlock steht auf, immer noch das Laken mit einer Hand festhaltend. Seine Finger streifen ganz sanft Johns Wange, fahren die Linie seines Kinns entlang und folgen der Halslinie bis zur Schulter. "Du wirst nie langweilig werden, John."

Wie gerne würde John ihm einfach glauben, sich in seine Arme werfen und den Kopf an seiner Brust vergraben, die Welt vergessen. Aber er kann nicht. Die Zweifel und die Ängste, sitzen zu tief, als das ein paar Worte von Sherlock, so aufrichtig sie auch gemeint sein mögen, sie einfach auslöschen können.

"Ich…. ich kann das jetzt nicht." Er dreht sich um, greift seine Hose und seinen Pullover und geht. Alles was er denken kann ist 'Ich muss hier raus, sofort, sonst passiert irgendwas, und ich weiß nicht im geringsten, was.' Vor der Schlafzimmertür schlüpft er in die Klamotten, greift sich im vorbeigehen seine Jacke und ist auch schon auf der Straße.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Regeln (7/9)  
Words: 7 / 2237  
Rating: PG-17  
Pairings: Sherlock/John  
Warnings: Graphic sex, dom/sub, Gehorsam, Unterwerfung, Schmerz, Strafe, Angst  
Disclaimer: Leider gehört nichts davon mir.

**A/N:** Danke für's lesen und die Unterstützung jeglicher Art. Über Reviews freue ich mich immer.

**Kapitel 7**

Eine halbe Stunde später sitzt er in dem Pub, in dem er sich manchmal nach der Arbeit mit Greg trifft. Es ist fast so etwas wie eine neutrale Zone, Sherlock war noch nie hier. John ist sich nicht sicher, ob er diesen Pub überhaupt kennt. Genau das braucht er jetzt, einen Ort, an dem nichts an Sherlock erinnert, an dem er nicht auftaucht, ihn nicht manipulieren kann.

Beim dritten Bier merkt er, dass er kein bisschen ruhiger wird. Hat er wirklich gedacht, dass Alkohol ihm hilft? Mit einer Schwester wie Harry sollte er es besser wissen. Aber vielleicht kann er wenigstens für ein paar Stunden alles vergessen, Sherlock vergessen. Er kann und will im Moment nicht darüber nachdenken, was Sherlock gesagt hat. Er ist so verwirrt und konfus, er braucht einfach Zeit, Zeit für sich allein.

Eine Horde angetrunkener Frauen kommt in die Kneipe, eine hat eine pinke Boa umgehängt - Junggesellinnen-Abschied. Während sie auf ihre Getränke warten dreht sich eine der Frauen zu ihm um, mustert ihn eine Weile und lächelt ihn dann an, ein offenes, ehrliches Lächeln. "Hallo Fremder", sagt sie und kippt ihren Kopf kokett etwas zur Seite. Er gibt das Lächeln überrascht zurück. "Hallo." Sie ist dunkelhaarig, etwa Ende zwanzig, Anfang dreißig, und sieht sehr gut aus. Vor ein paar Monaten wäre sie genau sein Typ gewesen.

"Bist du öfter hier, Fremder?"

Er muss grinsen. "John, ich bin John."

"Hi John, ich bin Mary. Das beantwortet aber meine Frage nicht."

"Manchmal, aber nicht regelmäßig."

"Da hab ich ja richtig Glück." Ihr Drink kommt, und sie prostet John zu. "Auf einen schönen Abend."

Oh man, sitzt er wirklich hier und wird grade von einer hübschen Frau angeflirtet? Etwas zu spät für ihn, oder? Ein schräges, etwas trauriges Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen. Er hebt sein Glas und sagt: "Auf einen schönen Abend."

Die Tür schwingt auf und ohne hinzusehen weiß John, wer dort steht und ihn anstarrt. Er erstarrt mitten in der Bewegung. Mary schaut ihn erstaunt an, blickt dann zu dem Mann an der Tür und wieder zurück zu John. "Oh", sagt sie nur. "Schade, die besten sind immer schon weg."

John schaut sie irritiert an, dann ist bei ihm angekommen, was sie gesagt hat und er wird rot. Diesmal erscheint ein entschuldigendes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. "Tut mir leid, aber …"

Sie unterbricht ihn. "Hey, du brauchst dich doch nicht zu entschuldigen, schließlich hab ich angefangen. Außerdem muss ich zugeben, dass er ein ziemlich guter Grund ist." Sie mustert ihn jetzt kritischer. "Schwierigkeiten? Du siehst nicht so richtig glücklich aus."

Er starrt in sein Glas. Soll er etwa jetzt hier an der Theke mit einer quasi Fremden über seine Probleme mit Sherlock reden, während der immer noch an der Tür steht und ihn anstarrt? Wohl kaum. "Das ist kompliziert", sagt er deshalb nur zu Mary.

"Weißt du was", sagt sie und nimmt sein Handy, das auf dem Tresen neben seinem Glas liegt, "ich geb dir meine Telefonnummer." Dabei tippt sie eifrig und legt das Handy anschließend wieder zurück. "Wenn du mal reden musst, ruf mich einfach an. Ernsthaft, ich mag dich, und manchmal hilft es mit jemandem zu reden, der nicht so nah dran ist, einen anderen Blickwinkel hat."

"Danke", er sieht sie an und nickt, weiß nicht, was er dazu sagen soll.

"Ist schon ok, bye." Damit steht sie auf, gibt ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange, nimmt ihren Drink und geht zu ihren Freundinnen, die sich mittlerweile an einen Tisch gesetzt haben.

John bleibt sitzen und trinkt einen Schluck Bier. Er hebt nicht einmal den Kopf, als Sherlock sich neben ihn setzt.

"John, können wir reden?" Der Barkeeper kommt, Sherlock bestellt sich ein Bier. "Bitte."

John sieht ihn an, das Gesicht leer, ohne Emotionen. Er weiß einfach nicht was er denkt, was er fühlt. Aber er nimmt sein Glas und setzt sich an einen Tisch in einer Nische, wo sie ein bisschen ungestörter sind. Beim hinsetzten kreuzt sein Blick den von Mary, die ihm aufmunternd zunickt und lächelt.

"John." Sherlock hat sein Bier bekommen und setzt sich ihm gegenüber, nicht zufällig genau in Marys Blickrichtung. Natürlich hat er sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet, weiß, worüber sie an der Theke gesprochen haben, ist er etwa eifersüchtig? Lächerlich.

"Sherlock, was machst du hier? Woher weißt du eigentlich, dass ich hier bin?" Bevor dieser jedoch antworten kann unterbricht John schon. "Weißt du was, vergiss es. Ich hab jetzt keinen Nerv für deine endlosen Erklärungen."

Sherlock dreht sein Glas hin und her und betrachtet interessiert die Ringe, die es auf dem Holztisch hinterlässt. "Du glaubst mir nicht", sagt er leise, den Blick immer noch auf die Tischplatte geheftet, dann hebt er die Augen, sucht Johns Blick. "Was kann ich tun, damit du mir glaubst?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, ich brauche Zeit." John reibt sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. "Ich will dir ja glauben, aber ich krieg das alles nicht zusammen. Ich kann einfach nicht …", er vergräbt sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. "Wenn du …. wenn es stimmt was du sagst, wieso hast du … wie konntest du sowas von mir denken?"

Er hat wieder das Bild von Sherlock vor Augen, der zitternd und kurz vor dem Kollaps auf dem Boden kniet, und ihm wird schlecht. "Ich muss hier raus." Kreidebleich und mit dem Gefühl brechen zu müssen stürmt er hinaus, neben der Tür bleibt er an die Wand gelehnt stehen, die Hände auf die Knie gestützt. Er zittert, atmet schwer, als hätte er grade ein Rennen hinter sich. Sherlock folgt ihm. Er sagt nichts, wartet, bis es ihm wieder etwas besser geht.

"Deine Jacke", er hält sie John hin, als der sich wieder aufrichtet.

Sherlock ist selber weiß wie die Wand. Er sollte zu Hause sein, denkt John, er braucht Ruhe.

"Komm, du musst nach Hause, bevor du noch mitten auf der Straße zusammenklappst", sagt er, als er seine Jacke anzieht.

Sherlock sagt nichts, protestiert aber auch nicht, als John ihn in ein Taxi setzt. Erst als er die Tür zumacht und vorne zum Fahrer geht, um ihm die Adresse zu nennen, wird ihm klar, dass John nicht mitfährt. Erschrocken blickt er auf, versucht Johns Blick einzufangen, aber das Taxi fährt los und er ist verschwunden.

John sieht dem Taxi hinterher, unschlüssig, was er jetzt machen soll. Er braucht Abstand, soviel ist ihm klar. Also wohin? Harry? Nein, ihre nervtötenden Fragen kann er jetzt nicht gebrauchen. Er geht erst mal los, laufen hat ihm immer beim denken geholfen. Sarah? Seit dem Zwischenfall im Zirkus beschränken sich ihre Kontakte auf das rein berufliche, also besser nicht. So groß ist die Auswahl nicht, sein Freundeskreis ist nicht sehr groß und nicht gewachsen, seit er mit Sherlock zusammen lebt. Greg, oder Molly vielleicht, aber eigentlich hat auch auf deren Fragen jetzt keine Lust. Am besten, er sucht sich ein Hotel für ein paar Nächte.

Eine Stunde später hat er ein kleines, billiges Hotel gefunden, ein bisschen schäbig, aber für ein paar Tage wird es schon gehen. Außerdem fragt hier niemand, warum er kein Gepäck hat.

Er liegt auf dem Bett und starrt sein Handy an. Drei neue Nachrichten in der letzten halben Stunde, alle von Sherlock.

- WO BIST DU? SH

- JOHN, IST ALLES IN ORDNUNG? SH

- ICH VERMISSE DICH. SH

Schließlich antwortet er ihm, damit er sich keine Sorgen macht.

- ALLES IN ORDNUNG. ICH BRAUCHE ETWAS ZEIT ALLEINE, DAS IST ALLES.

Erstaunlicherweise bleibt sein Handy danach tatsächlich stumm.

John schaltet den Fernseher ein und zappt durch die Kanäle, ohne wirklich hinzusehen. Er ist völlig ausgelaugt und schläft irgendwann erschöpft ein.

_Kalt, es ist kalt, warum ist so kalt? John sieht sich um, er ist in einem leeren Zimmer, er ist nackt und es ist eiskalt. Da liegt etwas auf dem Boden … jemand … Sherlock! Er liegt nackt auf dem kalten Boden, zu einer Kugel zusammengerollt, rote Striemen auf dem ganzen Körper. John will zu ihm, will ihn in die Arme nehmen, aber er kann sich nicht bewegen. Er ruft ihn, aber Sherlock reagiert nicht. Plötzlich steht er über ihm, aber er hat einen Stock in der Hand, seinen alten Gehstock. Schockiert lässt er den Stock fallen, aber Sherlock rührt sich immer noch nicht. Er beugt sich über ihn, Sherlock ist so kalt, so kalt, warum bewegt er sich nicht, warum reagiert er nicht? Er nimmt ihn in die Arme, dreht ihn um und sieht in Sherlocks leere Augen. _

John wird von einem furchtbaren Schrei geweckt. Er fährt schweißgebadet hoch und erkennt, dass es sein eigener Schrei war. Erschöpft fällt er auf das Kissen zurück, sein Körper wird von Schluchzern geschüttelt. Als er schließlich aufsteht ist sein Kissen durchnässt, aber es geht ihm etwas besser.

Es ist 4 Uhr 30 morgens, draußen ist noch alles dunkel. Er ist unruhig, zappt wieder durch die Kanäle, spielt mit seinem Handy. Keine neuen Nachrichten. Wenn er noch länger in diesem Zimmer hockt wird er wahnsinnig, also beschließt er rauszugehen, läuft durch das nächtliche London. Er muss unwillkürlich grinsen, wenn er so weiter macht, kennt die Straßen bald genauso gut wie Sherlock.

Sherlock. Immer wieder Sherlock. Er kriegt die Bilder einfach nicht aus dem Kopf, wovon ja auch sein Alptraum zeugt. Seine Gedanken drehen sich im Kreis. "Round and round the garden, like a teddy bear" murmelt er und ein müdes Lächeln huscht über sein Gesicht. Sherlock hatte das gesagt, als sie einen Streit über das Sonnensystem hatten. Und wieder - Sherlock. Alles erinnert ihn an Sherlock. Manchmal fragt er sich, ob er überhaupt ein Leben hatte vor Sherlock, er kann sich kaum an irgendetwas erinnern, wo Sherlock nicht dabei war. Er verschlingt ihn, frißt ihn komplett auf.

Etwas später sitzt er mit einem Kaffee auf einer Bank im Park und überlegt, was er als nächstes macht. Auf jeden Fall muss er sich Klamotten besorgen, das heißt er muss in ihre Wohnung. Es ist kurz nach 6 Uhr, Sherlock schläft normaler Weise um diese Zeit, wenn er überhaupt schläft, also beschließt er sofort zu gehen.

20 Minuten später schließt er die Tür zu 221B auf und geht leise die Treppe hinauf, vermeidet dabei die knarrende Stufe. Vor der Wohnung zögert er kurz, dann geht er weiter, die zweite Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hinauf. Oben angekommen geht er direkt zu seinem Schrank, holt eine kleine Reisetasche heraus und wirft ein paar Pullover, Hemden, Hosen und Unterwäsche hinein, noch Pyjama, Socken, er arbeitet leise und effektiv, überlegt dann. Das Waschzeug wird er sich neu kaufen, er will nicht unten ins Bad gehen. Sein Revolver, soll er ihn mitnehmen?

Als er noch darüber nachdenkt hört er hinter sich ein Geräusch und fährt erschrocken herum. Es ist ein Stöhnen, und dann sieht er es - ihn. Sherlock liegt in seinem Bett und scheint zu träumen. So wie es aussieht kein guter Traum. Er ist komplett angezogen, sein Hemd ist durchgeschwitzt und seine Beine haben sich im Laken verheddert. Mit den Armen umklammert er Johns Kissen und stöhnt wieder.

Ohne zu überlegen geht John zu ihm, setzt sich auf die Bettkante und streichelt ihm sanft die Haare aus der Stirn. Er versucht ihn mit leise gemurmelten Worten zu beruhigen, doch es wird nicht besser. Plötzlich verkrampft Sherlock sich. "John. John! John! Nein, geh nicht! Bitte, John, verlass mich nicht! John! JOHN!" Er krallt sich in das Kissen, rollt sich immer mehr zusammen. "Verlass mich nicht, bitte!"

John hält ihn fest, so gut er kann. Streichelt ihm beruhigend den Rücken und spricht leise zu ihm, bis er sich merklich entspannt. Schließlich schläft Sherlock wieder ruhig. John bleibt noch einen Moment bei ihm sitzen und sieht ihn einfach nur an, er kann sich kaum losreißen. Dann nimmt er seine Tasche und geht eine Etage tiefer, holt sein Wasch- und Rasierzeug aus dem Bad und verschwindet.

Am Nachmittag ist er genau so weit wie am frühen Morgen. Er hat keine Ahnung, was er machen soll. Nach dem Vorfall in seinem Schlafzimmer ist er eher noch verwirrter. Sein Handy schweigt beharrlich. Keine Nachricht von Sherlock, so oft er auch nachsieht. Während er auf den Tasten herumspielt fällt ihm Mary ein und was sie gesagt hat und er sucht ihre Nummer heraus.

Fast eine halbe Stunde lang braucht er, bis er endlich ihre Nummer wählt. Nach dem zweiten klingeln nimmt sie ab: "Morsten."

"Hallo Mary? Hier ist John, John Watson, aus dem Pub, gestern, sie haben mir ihre Telefonnummer gegeben. Ich hoffe, ich störe sie grade nicht."

"John? Oh, John, mit dem schönen komplizierten Freund."

"Ja, … also, … sie sagten, wenn ich mal mit jemanden reden möchte, dürfte ich anrufen."

"Und das meinte ich auch genauso. Wie geht es Ihnen? Alles in Ordnung?"

"Na ja, haben sie heute Abend schon was vor, oder kann ich sie überreden, mit mir essen zu gehen?"

"Tatsächlich haben sie Glück, vor kaum 10 Minuten hat meine Freundin unser wöchentliches Treffen abgesagt, ich habe also Zeit für sie."

Dann hatte sich sein langes Zögern ja doch noch gelohnt. Sie besprechen noch kurz, wann und wo sie sich treffen wollen, dann legen sie auf. Er wundert sich über sich selber. Hat er grade wirklich eine fast fremde Frau angerufen, die er erst gestern Abend ausgerechnet an der Theke eines Pubs kennengelernt hat, mit der er noch nicht mal ein Dutzend Sätze gesprochen hat, um mit ihr seine intimsten Beziehungsprobleme zu besprechen? Aber es fühlt sich so richtig an, es ist fast wie bei Sherlock, als er ihn das erste Mal traf, er weiß einfach, dass er das Richtige tut.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Regeln (8/9)  
Words: 8 / 2258  
Rating: PG-17  
Pairings: Sherlock/John  
Warnings: Graphic sex, dom/sub, Gehorsam, Unterwerfung, Schmerz, Strafe, Angst  
Disclaimer: Leider gehört nichts davon mir.

**Kapitel 8**

Sie treffen sich in einem kleinen italienischen Restaurant. Am liebsten wäre John zu Angelo's gegangen, aber er dann hat er sich doch lieber für ein Lokal entschieden, wo er noch nie mit Sherlock war.

Mary ist pünktlich und genauso unkompliziert und sympathisch, wie er sie in Erinnerung hat. Er hat wieder dieses Gefühl, sie schon ewig zu kennen und das Richtige zu tun.

Nachdem sie ein paar Höflichkeiten ausgetauscht und das Essen bestellt haben schaut Mary ihn nachdenklich an. Der Kellner bringt den Wein, gießt ein und geht wieder. Noch immer sieht Mary ihn schweigend an.

Dann nimmt sie ihr Glas und hält es ihm entgegen. "Auf einen schönen Abend."

John hebt sein Glas ebenfalls hoch und stößt mit ihr an. "Das wollen wir hoffen." Er wirft einen Blick auf sein Handy, das auf dem Tisch liegt und den ganzen Tag geschwiegen hat.

"Sie haben nicht viel geschlafen, oder?" Mary dreht ihr Weinglas, beobachtet, wie die rote Flüssigkeit Schlieren zieht. "Ein guter Wein", sagt sie, als er nicht antwortet.

John nickt, er lässt offen, ob er ihre Frage oder den Wein meint.

"Was ist gestern Abend passiert? Die Unterhaltung mit ihrem Freund sah doch ganz friedlich aus. Ich habe gar nichts mitbekommen, plötzlich waren sie beide verschwunden. Der Barkeeper meinte ihnen sei schlecht geworden."

"Ja, die Erinnerung an … etwas … etwas das vorher passiert ist, hat mir buchstäblich den Magen umgedreht." Er wird schon wieder blass.

"Hey, John", Mary greift nach seiner Hand, die neben dem Weinglas auf dem Tisch liegt und drückt sie leicht. "Hier bleiben! Schauen sie mich an, kommen sie, trinken sie einen kleinen Schluck."

Sie lässt seine Hand los und beobachtet ihn wieder, während er sein Glas hebt, einen Schluck trinkt und es wieder abstellt.

"Es geht schon wieder, danke. Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht…." Der Satz bleibt unvollendet. Na, das fängt ja gut an, denkt John frustriert.

"Also, sie haben den Pub zusammen verlassen. Was ist dann passiert?"

John kann sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, sie klingt wie eine Polizeibeamtin beim Verhör, aber die rationale Fragestellung hilft ihm tatsächlich, sich zu konzentrieren.

"Dann habe ich Sherlock in ein Taxi gesetzt und nach Hause geschickt. Er ist vor ein paar Tagen angeschossen worden und hat viel Blut verloren. Eigentlich sollte er noch im Krankenhaus bleiben, aber weil ich Arzt bin, durfte er eher nach Hause."

Seine Stimme wird immer leiser, als ihm klar wird, dass er bei ihm sein sollte, dass er für ihn sorgen muss. Sein Verband muss gewechselt werden und die Tabletten hat Sherlock bestimmt auch nicht genommen, vom Essen ganz zu schweigen. Erschrocken sieht er Mary an: "Oh mein Gott, ich hab ihn ganz allein gelassen, ich muss zu ihm."

Wieder ruht ihre Hand auf seiner. "Warte, John. Jetzt essen wir erst, du musst dringend etwas zu dir nehmen. Auf eine Stunde kommt es nun auch nicht mehr an, und für dich ist das hier wichtig, denke ich. Erzähl mir, wie er verletzt wurde, ist er überfallen worden?" Von beiden unbemerkt haben sie vom 'sie' zum 'du' gewechselt.

John muss fast lachen. "Nein, Sherlock ist Consulting Detektive, das heißt die Polizei konsultiert ihn, wenn sie nicht weiterkommt. Wir wurden zu einem Tatort gerufen, ein Haus in einem ruhigen Vorort, und wir waren beide unaufmerksam. Der Täter war noch im Haus und hat auf uns geschossen, nachdem wir aus dem Taxi gestiegen waren. Ich stand mit dem Rücken zum Haus, bezahlte den Fahrer, als Sherlock mich zu Boden warf."

Sie hält weiter seine Hand gedrückt, sieht ihn jetzt mit großen Augen an. "Passiert euch das häufiger, ich meine, dass jemand auf euch schießt? Das klingt bei dir so … normal."

Mit gerunzelten Augenbrauen muss John zugeben, dass es nicht das erste Mal war. "Hin und wieder schon, kommt auf den Fall an. Vor ein paar Monaten war mal was mit Sprengstoff und ein paar Scharfschützen, die auf uns zielten. Dann die Amerikaner, die mich erschießen wollten, wenn Sherlock den Tresor nicht öffnen würde. Und vor vier Wochen konnte ich ihn grade noch…."

Er bricht ab, als er die immer größer werdenden Augen Marys sieht. Immer wieder vergisst er, dass 'normale' Menschen von ihrem Lebensstil meistens schockiert sind.

"Entschuldige", ein schiefes Lächeln ziert jetzt sein Gesicht. "Ich wollte dich nicht schockieren."

Mary nimmt einen großen Schluck Wein. "Schon gut, aber so etwas war ich einfach nicht vorbereitet. Ihr beide seid anscheinend ständig in Lebensgefahr."

"Nein, das klingt jetzt schlimmer als es ist, glaube ich jedenfalls." Wieder das schiefe Grinsen.

"Lebt ihr schon lange zusammen?"

"Eigentlich sind wir nur Kollegen, wir teilen die Wohnung aus Kostengründen mittlerweile seit fast 2 Jahren. Sherlock ist als Mitbewohner nicht einfach."

"Und als Freund?"

Der Kellner bringt ihre Pasta und schenkt Wein nach, beide beginnen schweigend zu essen.

Nach einer Weile sagt Mary leise: "Sherlock muss dich sehr lieben, wenn er sich ohne zu zögern zwischen dich und die Kugel geworfen hat."

Diesmal sieht John sie fast überrascht an. Ohne nachzudenken und mit einem Schulterzucken antwortet er: "Nein, das machen wir immer so. Allerdings ist es eigentlich eher mein Part, ihn zu beschützen, das ist meine Aufgabe. Er ist das Superhirn von uns beiden, ich bin der Scharfschütze und das Publikum, wenn er seine Deduktionen von sich gibt." Er isst weiter und merkt erst nach einigen Momenten, dass Mary ihm mit offenem Mund gegenübersitzt.

"Was?", fragt er irritiert.

"Du meinst, normalerweise wirfst du dich zwischen Sherlock und die Kugel?"

"Wenn du es so ausdrücken willst. Das klingt bei dir jetzt so dramatisch."

"Du liebst ihn sehr." Eine einfache Feststellung, keine Frage. "Und er liebt dich." Wiederum keine Frage. "Niemand opfert sich so selbstverständlich für einen Anderen, wenn nicht aus einer großen, bedingungslosen Liebe heraus. Was ist euer Problem?"

Er starrt Mary an. Erst jetzt wird ihm das ganze Ausmaß deutlich. "Bedingungslos …. Er hat die Kugel, die mich treffen sollte, abgefangen. Ganz selbstverständlich…. Ohne ihn wäre ich jetzt tot", murmelt er.

Für einen Moment muss er die Augen schließen und ein paar Mal tief atmen. Dann weiß er endlich, was er tun muss.

"Mary, du bist ein Genie." John ist aufgesprungen und steht jetzt neben ihrem Stuhl. Er nimmt ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und drückt ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Bist du mir sehr böse, wenn ich jetzt gehe? Ich verspreche dir, dass wir das Essen ganz groß nachholen, das ist das mindeste, das ich dir schulde."

Seine Augen strahlen und Mary kann nicht anders, als sein breites Grinsen zu erwidern. "Na, geh schon, und ich erwarte einen Erfolgsbericht."

Eilig legt er das Geld für das Essen auf den Tisch, greift sich seine Jacke und ist weg.

Mary schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf und widmet sich ihrer kalt werdenden Pasta. Irgendwie hat sie das Gefühl, dass dies eine Freundschaft fürs Leben wird, eine wunderbare und anstrengende Freundschaft. Solange John sich nicht erschießen lässt.

Währenddessen rennt John mal wieder durch Londons Straßen, er hat nicht die Ruhe ein Taxi zu suchen, muss sich bewegen, das schuldet er seinem hohen Adrenalin-Spiegel.

Wie konnte er so blind sein, wie konnte er an Sherlocks Liebe zweifeln. Mary musste ihn erst mit der Nase drauf stoßen, damit er es sehen konnte. Wunderbare Mary, er dankt der Vorsehung, die sie beide zur richtigen Zeit an den richtigen Ort gebracht hatte.

Endlich ist er in der Baker Street angekommen. Alles ist dunkel und ruhig, nervös und atemlos steht er vor der Tür. Wie wird Sherlock ihn empfangen? Egal, er muss jetzt sofort zu ihm, also los. Zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend stürmt er in ihre Wohnung.

Das Wohnzimmer ist leer, die Küche sieht unbenutzt aus. Er geht weiter zu Sherlocks Schlafzimmer und klopft sanft an die Tür, keine Reaktion. Leise öffnet er die Tür und kurz überfällt ihn die Erinnerung an den vor dem Bett knieenden, zitternden Sherlock und ein Schaudern überkommt ihn. Aber auch hier ist niemand, das Bett gemacht und unberührt. Vorsichtshalber schaut er noch ins Bad, das erwartungsgemäß auch leer ist.

Enttäuscht lässt er sich in seinen Sessel fallen und überlegt, wo Sherlock sein könnte. Ob er ihm eine sms schreiben soll? Vielleicht ein neuer Fall? Dabei wandert sein Blick durch die Wohnung, Sherlocks Mantel hängt an der Tür, er muss da sein! Elektrisiert springt John auf. Natürlich! Warum hat er nicht gleich daran gedacht?

Mit ein paar Schritten ist er an seiner Zimmertür, zögert nur einen kurzen Moment, dann öffnet er sie vorsichtig. Und da ist er, immer noch in denselben zerknautschten Klamotten, zu einer Kugel zusammengerollt, Johns Kissen in seinen Armen. Es sieht fast so aus, als hätte er das Bett den ganzen Tag nicht verlassen.

Ganz langsam geht er zum Bett und setzt sich, streichelt sanft über Sherlocks Locken - und seine Hand zuckt erschrocken zurück. Sherlocks Kopf ist heiß, sein ganzer Körper scheint zu glühen, er hat hohes Fieber, wer weiß wie lange schon. So wie es aussieht hat er weder getrunken noch gegessen, von den Tabletten keine Spur.

John rüttelt sanft an Sherlocks Schulter. "Sherlock. Sherlock! Du musst aufwachen!" Er dreht ihn auf den Rücken, Sherlocks Kopf rollt bewusstlos zu Seite. "SHERLOCK!"

Auf dem Weg ins Bad, um feuchte Handtücher zum Kühlen zu holen, ruft er einen Krankenwagen. Er hat zwar seine Arzttasche da, aber gegen die Dehydration kann er hier nichts tun, und Fiebersenker hat er nur als Tabletten. Wieder oben macht er Sherlock Wadenwickel, kühlt ihm die Stirn und befeuchtet ihm die Lippen mit ein paar Tropfen Wasser.

Kurz darauf flackern vor dem Haus die Lichter des Krankenwagens. Er rennt die Treppen runter, um die Tür zu öffnen und fällt Mycroft fast in die Arme.

"John, was zum…"

Ungeduldig schiebt er ihn zur Seite. "Jetzt nicht Mycroft!"

Er winkt die Sanitäter die Treppe hinauf, läuft ihnen voran und gibt ihnen währenddessen die Informationen, die sie brauchen. Sherlock ist immer noch bewusstlos, wahrscheinlich stark dehydriert und seit mehr als 24 Stunden ohne Nahrung. Die Tabletten, die er hätte nehmen sollen, hat er in der Küche gefunden, auf dem Küchentresen, wo er sie zurückgelassen hat.

Als Sherlock am Tropf hängt und auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus ist, sinkt John erschöpft in seinen Sessel und vergräbt das Gesicht in den Händen. Er hätte hier sein müssen, hätte auf ihn achten müssen, für ihn sorgen. Es ist alles seine Schuld. Und jetzt kommt er sicher nicht so schnell wieder aus dem Krankenhaus raus, dafür wird Mycroft schon sorgen. Mycroft!

John hebt den Kopf und schaut direkt in Mycrofts graue Augen, der ihm gegenüber in Sherlocks Sessel sitzt.

"Ich … es tut mir leid, Mycroft. Ich war nicht hier und Sherlock hat offensichtlich überhaupt nichts zu sich genommen in den letzten 24 Stunden, er ist völlig ausgetrocknet. Es ist alles meine Schuld. Es tut mir so leid." Er lässt den Kopf hängen.

Mycroft sagt nichts, rührt sich nicht einmal. Das lässt John schließlich wieder aufblicken. Er hat eigentlich damit gerechnet von Mycroft zusammengefaltet zu werden. Irgendwie kann er sich bei ihm zwar keinen lauten Wutausbruch wie bei Sherlock vorstellen, aber er möchte trotzdem nicht das Ziel seines Zorns sein. Irritiert schaut er ihn an.

Mycroft sitzt in Sherlocks Sessel, die Fingerspitzen in der gleichen Art und Weise an seinen Lippen zusammengelegt, wie er es so oft bei Sherlock gesehen hat wenn dieser nachdenkt, während Mycrofts Augen ihn durchbohren und John das Gefühl hat, dass er seine Gedanken lesen kann. "John", sagt er schließlich, "wir fahren jetzt erst einmal ins Krankenhaus. Er wird dich sehen wollen, wenn er zu sich kommt. Alles weitere später." Damit steht er auf und geht zur Tür, dreht sich dort ungeduldig um. "Komm jetzt."

Ohne weiter zu argumentieren, bei Mycroft sowieso völlig sinnlos, folgt John der Aufforderung, die eigentlich mehr ein Befehl war. So miserabel wie er sich fühlt ist er froh, dass er ihn überhaupt mitnimmt. Er hat das Gefühl, jedes Recht, an Sherlocks Seite zu sein, verwirkt zu haben.

Ob er ihn wirklich sehen will, wenn er wach wird? Wenn er nicht solche Angst vor genau dieser Frage hätte, wäre er mit der Ambulanz direkt mit in die Klinik gefahren. Aber Mycroft scheint sich seiner Sache so sicher zu sein, das macht ihm neue Hoffnung.

Schweigend gehen sie durch die Krankenhausflure, Dank Mycroft gibt es diesmal keine Schwierigkeiten, als sie bei Sherlocks Zimmer ankommen und hineingehen.

Im Zimmer ist es still, nur das Piepen der Überwachungsapparate ist zu hören. Sherlock liegt bleich und mit geschlossenen Augen auf den Kissen, das Fieber ist anscheinend runter, ein Tropf für die Zufuhr von Flüssigkeit hängt über ihm.

Mycroft bleibt am Fußende des Bettes stehen, während John sich leise einen Stuhl nimmt und sich ans Bett setzt. Er wagt es nicht einmal, Sherlock anzusehen, er fühlt sich so verdammt schuldig. Sehnsüchtig schaut er auf die blassen, langen Finger, die schlaff auf der Bettdecke liegen. Wie gerne würde er jetzt seine Hand darum schließen, sie einfach nur halten.

John merkt nicht, dass Mycroft irgendwann geht, er hat keine Ahnung, wie lange er so gedankenverloren mit gesenktem Kopf an Sherlocks Bett sitzt, als er plötzlich erschrocken zusammenfährt.

"John." Es ist mehr ein heiseres Krächzen als alles andere, dann ein Husten.

"Warte, ich helfe dir." Er hebt Sherlocks Kopf und Oberkörper etwas an und hält ihm das Glas an die Lippen, so dass er einen kleinen Schluck Wasser trinken kann. Erschöpft sinkt er wieder in die Kissen. Seine Hand zuckt in Johns Richtung und dieses Mal greift er instinktiv danach, hält sie zärtlich zwischen seinen beiden Händen, streichelt sie sanft.

"John", Sherlock atmet schwer, "du bist da." Erleichtert schließt er wieder die Augen.

"Ja, ich bin hier", er schluckt schwer, "und ich bleibe, solange du mich haben willst."


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Regeln (9/9) + Epilog  
Words: 9 + Epilog/ 4334

Rating: PG-17  
Pairings: Sherlock/John  
Warnings: Graphic sex, Angst  
Disclaimer: Leider gehört nichts davon mir.

**A/N:** Hier ist also endlich das letzte Kapitel, es hat etwas länger gedauert, aber ich hoffe das Warten hat sich gelohnt.

**Kapitel 9**

Sherlock erholt sich auch diesmal glücklicherweise recht schnell. Nachdem das Fieber weg ist und er einige Tage am Tropf hängen musste, kann er endlich wieder feste Nahrung zu sich nehmen. Allerdings bestehen die Ärzte diesmal darauf, dass er noch etwas länger zur Kontrolle und zur Sicherheit da bleibt.

Mrs. Hudson bringt täglich frisch gekochtes Essen, Kuchen und andere Leckereien für Sherlock in die Klinik, damit er auch ordentlich isst.

Vor allem John ist ihr sehr dankbar dafür, da Sherlock das Krankenhaus-Essen kaum anrührt. Er fühlt er sich dafür verantwortlich, dass Sherlock genug zu sich nimmt, und mit dem guten Essen ihrer Vermieterin ist es sehr viel einfacher ihn dazu zu bringen.

Sie sprechen wenig miteinander. Sherlock ist auffällig ruhig, nörgelt kaum rum; und er fragt nicht ein einziges Mal, wann er nach Hause kann. John ist praktisch immer da, die ersten Tage ist er sogar nachts dageblieben. Als es Sherlock besser geht fährt er abends spät weg, um morgens vor dem Wecken schon wieder dort zu sein. Die Schwestern, Pfleger und Ärzte haben es aufgegeben ihn wegzuschicken, außerdem ist Sherlock sehr viel ruhiger und umgänglicher, wenn John in der Nähe ist.

Mycroft kommt täglich vorbei, was schon fast beunruhigend ist, und auch Lestrade schaut ein paar Mal rein, Mrs. Hudson natürlich sowieso und sogar Molly lässt sich ein paar Mal blicken. Aber auch wenn sie dann endlich mal allein sind reden sie kaum und dann auch nur belangloses Zeug, es herrscht eine seltsame, angespannte Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen. John hat manchmal das Gefühl auf einem Vulkan zu leben, und irgendwann wird er hochgehen, die Frage ist nur wann.

Endlich ist der Entlassungstag da. John packt Sherlocks Sachen in die kleine Reisetasche, die er mit ins Hotel genommen hatte, das scheint eine Ewigkeit her zu sein. Nach seinem Gespräch mit Mycroft ließ dieser Johns Sachen von einem seiner Laufburschen aus dem Hotel abholen und in die Baker Street zurück bringen. Der Einfachheit halber hatte John später seine Klamotten nur ausgekippt und die Tasche mit Sherlocks Sachen neu gepackt.

Stirnrunzelnd betrachtet Sherlock jetzt die Tasche Er wundert sich, warum John nicht eine von seinen Taschen genommen hat, die, die er beim letzten Mal dabei hatte zum Beispiel, sagt aber nichts.

John will nur noch nach Hause. Vielleicht kann er dann endlich mit Sherlock reden ohne ständig auf der Hut sein zu müssen, wer als nächstes ins Zimmer platzt. Wenn nicht grade Besuch da war, hatte irgendeine Schwester, ein Pfleger oder Arzt garantiert irgendwas bei Sherlock zu tun, und sei es nur die Temperatur oder den Blutdruck zu kontrollieren. Es nervt einfach.

Außerdem hat er seit über einer Woche kaum geschlafen, und wenn, dann ist er meistens kurze Zeit später mit Alpträumen wieder wach geworden. Nicht umsonst ist er abends so lange wie möglich bei Sherlock geblieben und war morgens so früh wieder da. Allmählich machen sich Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung bei ihm bemerkbar.

Mycroft hat einen Wagen geschickt, der sie in die Baker Street bringt, und nachdem Mrs, Hudson sie ausführlich begrüßt und willkommen geheißen hat, sind sie endlich, endlich allein. Und es fühlt sich seltsam an, nichts ist richtig.

Einen Moment lang stehen beide unschlüssig im Wohnzimmer herum, bis John sich die Tasche schnappt. Er ist unruhig, fast nervös, muss einfach irgendetwas tun.

"Ich werd mal die Sachen auspacken, muss auch dringend waschen", murmelt er und geht Richtung Bad davon.

Sherlock bleibt allein und irgendwie verloren mitten im Zimmer stehen. Johns Tasche, fällt ihm wieder ein, nicht seine. Warum? Will John ihm damit irgendetwas zeigen? Warum sonst?

Er setzt sich in seinen Sessel und legt die Handflächen aneinander, legt die Fingerspitzen unters Kinn und ist tief in Gedanken, als John zurückkommt.

"Ich mache uns erst mal einen Tee, das Zeug im Krankenhaus war ja ungenießbar. Und dann muss ich wohl einkaufen, ich glaube der Kühlschrank ist leer, na ja, bis auf ein paar Reste deines letzten Experiments." Er öffnet die Kühlschranktür, "Uhhh, die Milch ist sauer, dann will ich mal erst gehen."

Damit ist er schon fast aus der Tür, die Jacke in der Hand, als Sherlocks Stimme, leise und kalt wie Eis, ihn mitten in der Bewegung erstarren lässt: "Du wolltest gehen. Nein, du bist gegangen. Du hast in aller Eile deine Tasche gepackt und bist gegangen. Warum bist du wieder hier? Was willst du noch? Es geht mir wieder gut, du brauchst kein schlechtes Gewissen mehr zu haben."

John ist aschfahl geworden. Langsam dreht er sich zu Sherlock um. "Wie bitte? Das denkst du? Dass mich das schlechte Gewissen ins Krankenhaus und jetzt hierher getrieben hat? Es wundert mich, dass du auch nur einen deiner Fälle gelöst hast, wenn das alles ist, was du an Deduktionen drauf hast." Seine Stimme ist immer lauter geworden. Die Zähne zusammengebissen, seine Lippen nur noch ein schmaler Strich, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt steht er im Türrahmen, das Sinnbild mühsam unterdrückter Wut. Er ist sowieso schon mit den Nerven am Ende und dann kommt dieser … dieser Vollidiot und unterstellt ihm tatsächlich …

Plötzlich ist alles schwarz um ihn herum und einen Moment später findet er sich auf dem Boden wieder. Oh shit, er kneift die Augen kurz zusammen bevor er sie wieder öffnet und versucht aufzustehen. Sherlock ist schon neben ihm und hält ihn am Arm, was auch ganz gut ist, weil ihm immer noch schwindelig ist. Vorsichtig schiebt Sherlock ihn zum Sofa und sie setzten sich beide hin.

"Es geht schon wieder, schon gut", kommt es immer noch wütend und genervt von John. "Ich muss nur etwas essen, nichts worüber du dir Gedanken machen müsstest." Damit will er wieder aufstehen, aber ein erneuter Schwindelanfall lässt ihn ins Sofa zurücksinken. Völlig frustriert schreit er auf: "Oh, verdammt noch mal!" Dann bleibt er einfach sitzen, das Gesicht in den Händen. Er ist total erschöpft, völlig ausgelaugt und leer.

Nachdem Sherlock zuerst erschrocken etwas zurückgezuckt ist, nimmt er ihn, anfangs noch etwas ungelenk, fest in seine Arme. Und ganz, ganz langsam merkt er, wie die Spannung in Johns Körper nachlässt, wie er sich an Sherlock anlehnt und schließlich die Umarmung erwidert. So sitzen sie lange, schweigend und einander haltend, da.

"Wann hast du das letzte Mal etwas gegessen?" fragt Sherlock, während er John sanft den Rücken streichelt.

"Weiß nicht, gestern Mittag glaube ich", murmelt John gegen Sherlocks Brust.

"Ein sehr guter Arzt, den ich zufällig kenne, hat mir mal gesagt, dass regelmäßige Mahlzeiten wichtig sind", schmunzelt Sherlock und streichelt mit seinen Lippen über Johns Haare.

"Ach ja? Kenne ich den?" John will seinen Kopf nicht von Sherlocks Brust wegbewegen, kuschelt sich noch etwas mehr an ihn. Es ist das erste Mal seit ungefähr zwei Wochen, dass er sich wohl fühlt, dass er entspannen kann. Er will hier jetzt nicht weg. Nie wieder.

Sherlock streichelt ihn weiter, spielt mit seinen Haaren. Er ist selber völlig durcheinander, zu viele widersprüchliche Gefühle in viel zu kurzer Zeit. Gerade hat er noch gedacht es zerreißt ihn weil John ihn verlässt, und jetzt sitzt er hier, hält ihn im Arm und kann das blöde Grinsen nicht aus dem Gesicht kriegen.

Als er nicht antwortet dreht John sich ein wenig, so dass er ihn ansehen kann. Erstaunt sieht er in Sherlocks breites Grinsen. "Alles ok?"

Sherlock kann nur nicken, seine Kehle ist wie zugeschnürt und er bekommt keinen Ton heraus.

Und langsam, ganz langsam, gibt John ihm einen sanften Kuss, berührt kaum seine Lippen. Es ist mehr ein darüberstreichen als ein richtiger Kuss. Sherlock schließt die Augen, gibt sich ganz seinen Empfindungen hin, spürt die federleichte Berührung von Johns Lippen auf seinen, auf seinem Kinn, seinen Wangen, an seinem Ohr. Ein Schauer schüttelt ihn und eine Gänsehaut überzieht seine Arme und seinen Oberkörper, als John ihn hinter seinem Ohrläppchen küsst und dann seinen Hals nach unten entlang gleitet.

"Oh Gott, John, bitte."

John zieht sich etwas zurück. "Bitte hör auf, oder bitte mach weiter?" fragt er spielerisch.

Sherlock atmet tief ein, wappnet sich: "Ernsthaft John, du musst erst etwas essen. Ich weiß wovon ich rede, ich bin selber schon umgekippt, weil ich zu lange nichts gegessen hatte. Und ich habe noch genau im Ohr, was du mir alles dazu gesagt hast."

"Ok, du hast ja Recht. Chinesisch?" seufzt John schließlich.

Sherlock hat das Handy schon in der Hand und bestellt für sie beide, während Johns Kopf wieder an seiner Brust ruht.

"Erzählst du mir, was passiert ist, nachdem du mich mit dem Taxi weggeschickt hattest?" Sherlocks lange Finger streicheln Johns Nacken, spielen wieder mit seinen Haaren. "Du bist in der Nacht nicht nach Hause gekommen. Ich habe in deinem Zimmer auf dich gewartet", er wird rot, "ich wollte mit dir reden wenn du wiederkommen würdest. Irgendwann bin ich dann aber wohl doch eingeschlafen. - Ich hab von dir geträumt", fügt er leise hinzu.

John seufzt wieder. "Ich musste allein sein, wollte wenigstens versuchen in Ruhe nachzudenken. Aber ich hab mich immer nur im Kreis gedreht, so schnell ging das wohl nicht. Morgens um 6 Uhr hab ich mir bei einem Kaffee überlegt, dass es am besten wäre, wenn ich einige Tage im Hotel bleiben würde. Nur zwei, drei Tage, bis ich endlich klarer sehen würde. Also wollte ich mir ein paar Klamotten holen, möglichst, ohne dir in die Arme zu laufen. Als ich in mein Zimmer kam war ich so fixiert darauf möglichst schnell und leise zu sein, dass ich dich auf meinem Bett erst bemerkte, als du von einem Alptraum geschüttelt wurdest. Ich hab dich ein wenig beruhigen können, bis du wieder ruhig geschlafen hast."

"Dann warst du wirklich da, es war gar kein Traum!?"

"Sieht so aus. Und du sahst eigentlich auch ganz gesund aus, nur etwas erschöpft."

"Wie gesagt, ich hatte An … war besorgt, dich zu verpassen, also bin ich einfach in deinem Bett liegen geblieben. Und weil Mrs. Hudson bei ihrer Schwester war …."

John hat sich aufgesetzt, sieht Sherlock ernst in die Augen. "… hat es niemand bemerkt und du wärst da oben fast verreckt. Mach so etwas nie wieder, versprochen?"

Sherlock nickt, er hat einen Kloß im Hals, kann kaum sprechen. "Versprochen."

John nimmt sein Gesicht in seine Hände und gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, "Ok."

Dann lässt er ihn wieder los, sinkt eine ganze Ecke entspannter als zuvor wieder ins Sofa und sieht Sherlock an, während er weitererzählt: "Am Nachmittag wusste ich zumindest schon mal, dass ich mit irgendjemandem reden musste, alleine kam ich nicht weiter. Und da weder Harry noch Greg in Frage kamen", Sherlock nickt verständnisvoll, "hab ich schließlich Mary angerufen."

"Mary? Die Frau die du am Abend vorher im Pub kennengelernt hast?" Sherlock runzelt die Stirn.

"Ja, genau die. Ich kann dir nicht erklären warum, aber es fühlte sich richtig an. Obwohl sie eine total Fremde ist habe ich bei ihr das Gefühl, dass wir uns seit Jahren kennen. Ich vertraue ihr." Überrascht schaut er Sherlock an. "Ich vertraue ihr", wiederholt er erstaunt.

Er denkt einen Moment nach. "Ich glaube ihr würdet euch mögen. Sie stellt Zusammenhänge her, und sie stellt die richtigen Fragen."

Sherlocks Augen haben sich verengt, er beobachtet ihn genau. "Hat sie das bei dir gemacht? Die richtigen Zusammenhänge hergestellt?" fragt er in einem neutralen Tonfall.

Hört er da etwa Eifersucht heraus? John muss sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. "Ja, genau das. Eigentlich war alles da, aber ich hab es erst gesehen, als sie mich mit der Nase darauf gestoßen hat." Ein schiefes Lächeln schleicht sich auf sein Gesicht. "Ich weiß schon, ich sehe, aber ich beobachte nicht; aber Deduktionen sind nun mal nicht mein Spezialgebiet. Vielleicht war ich auch etwas abgelenkt. Na ja, wie auch immer. Ich hab ihr ein wenig von uns, unserem Leben erzählt, sie war zuerst ein bisschen schockiert. Aber dann sagte sie nur: Er liebt dich, du liebst ihn, wo ist dein Problem?"

Während er spricht hat er Sherlocks Hand ergriffen, malt mit dem Daumen kleine Kreise in seine Handfläche. "Und das hab ich mich dann auch gefragt und bin auf dem schnellsten Weg hierhergekommen, ….. da warst du schon bewusstlos", fügt er leise hinzu, hält seine Hand jetzt ganz fest.

"Eins ist mir klar geworden", er schaut Sherlock jetzt direkt in die Augen, "ich liebe dich und ich will keinen Tag mehr ohne dich sein. Aber … aber nicht als dein Dom sondern als dein Partner. Kein Stock mehr, keine Peitsche und vor allem keine Strafen", er muss sich unwillkürlich schütteln und schließt die Augen, als er das Bild des zitternden Sherlocks wieder sieht, es hat sich so eingebrannt bei ihm, er weiß nicht, ob er es jemals wieder erträgt Sherlock auf seinen Knien zu sehen. Als er fortfährt ist seine Stimme unsicher: "Ich hab es ehrlich versucht, aber ich kann das nicht mehr. Zumindest nicht so." Er starrt auf seine Hände und wartet mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen auf Sherlocks Reaktion.

"Ok."

Johns Kopf schnellt hoch. "Was? Ok?"

"Ja, sicher." Sherlock sieht ihn ernst an. "John, ich liebe dich. Ich werde alles Notwendige tun, um mit dir zusammen zu sein. Es tut mir leid, dass ich etwas von dir verlangt habe, was du nicht wolltest. Ich hätte etwas merken müssen."

"Ich wollte so sein, wie du mich haben wolltest, ich wollte für dich _richtig_ sein."

"Du bist perfekt, so wie du bist."

"Ich will keine Regeln mehr."

"In Ordnung."

"Aber du wolltest die Regeln."

"Du bist aber wichtiger als irgendwelche Regeln. Was ist mit Spielen?"

"Was meinst du? Fesseln?"

"Ja, auch. Alles, wozu du bereit bist."

"Ich mag dich gefesselt, aber ich werde dich nie mehr schlagen."

"Nur das, was dir auch gefällt. Du bestimmst die Grenzen."

"Und, wird dir das reichen?"

"Du reichst mir."

John wird rot und ein breites Lächeln zieht sich über sein Gesicht. Seine Finger streicheln Sherlocks Wange, umfassen seinen Nacken und ziehen ihn langsam zu sich, doch bevor er Sherlock küssen kann klingelt es an der Haustür. Beide zucken erschrocken zusammen, dann löst sich ihre aufgestaute Anspannung in einem gemeinsamen Kichern, das bald zu einem lauten Lachen wird. Das Essen ist da.

Nach dem Essen sitzen sie gemeinsam vor dem Fernseher. John versucht sich einen Krimi anzusehen, während Sherlock sich über Polizisten und Forensiker im Film mokiert und nach ungefähr 5 Minuten weiß wer der Mörder ist.

Nach einer Weile schweifen Johns Gedanken und Blicke ab. Er beobachtet Sherlock, wie er gestikuliert und sich bewegt. Das flackernde Licht des Fernsehers wirft Schatten auf sein Gesicht, sein Hemd. Johns Augen folgen Sherlocks Nackenlinie, wandern weiter zum offenen Hemdkragen und dann wieder höher, bleiben an seinen geschwungenen Lippen hängen.

Ohne es zu bemerken hat er sich zu Sherlock hinübergebeugt, Johns Hand streichelt über seine Oberschenkel während sich seine Lippen leicht öffnen. Mitten im Satz verstummt auch Sherlock, er dreht den Kopf, sieht John an und ihre Lippen treffen sich. Zuerst ist es nur ein sanftes streicheln der Lippen, federleichte Küsse, ein Knabbern an der Unterlippe. Dann werden die Küsse intensiver, Sherlocks Lippen öffnen sich, lassen Johns Zunge hinein, sie verschmelzen, werden eins.

Und es ist wundervoll, fast als hätten sie sich noch nie zuvor geküsst. Obwohl alles so vertraut ist, ist gleichzeitig alles neu. Seine Müdigkeit ist verflogen. Zum ersten Mal kann John sich einfach fallen lassen. Nur fühlen, spüren, die Berührungen Sherlocks auf seiner Haut, seine Lippen auf Sherlocks Hals, seinem Nacken, seiner Brust. Sherlocks nackte warme Haut unter seinen Fingern, die sich den Weg immer weiter bahnen, Sherlocks Hände auf seinem Rücken, seinen Armen, seinem Gesicht, überall. Die Welt besteht nur noch aus Händen und Mund und Zähnen auf seiner Haut, es ist unglaublich.

Irgendwie schaffen sie es, sich von den Hemden und Johns Pullover zu befreien. John steht auf, zieht Sherlock mit sich.

"Komm", er küsst Sherlocks Hals, während er ihn Richtung Schlafzimmer schiebt, "ich will dich spüren, ganz, überall, auf mir und in mir."

Als Antwort erhält er nur ein tiefes Grollen aus Sherlocks Brust, fast schon ein Knurren. Sherlock presst sich an ihn, liebkost Johns Nacken sanft mit seinen Zähnen bevor er stärker an seiner empfindsamen Stelle hinter dem Ohr knabbert und saugt, was John aufkeuchen lässt, bis er eine nicht zu übersehende Markierung hinterlässt.

'Mein John' denkt er, und der Gedanke jagt ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken.

John sieht ihn an. "Alles in Ordnung?"

Ein ganz neues Gefühl schleicht sich in seine Brust, breitet sich in ihm aus bis es ihn ganz durchflutet. Besitzergreifend nimmt er John fest in die Arme und sieht ihm in die Augen. Diesmal sagt er es laut, muss es einfach selber hören, um es glauben zu können. "Mein John."

Und John sieht es in seinen Augen, er spürt es in seiner Umarmung, hört es in seinen Worten. Die neue Besessenheit, das Feuer, die Lust. Ein Strahlen scheint von Johns Gesicht auszugehen als er ihm antwortet: "Mein Sherlock."

Mehr ist nicht nötig, alle Puzzelteile fallen plötzlich passend ineinander, alle Ängste, alle Unsicherheiten scheinen von ihnen abzufallen als ihre Münder zu einem langen, fiebrigen Kuss aufeinanderprallen.

Im Schlafzimmer ziehen sie sich weiter aus, ohne Hast oder Eile, den Körper des jeweils anderen streichelnd, liebkosend, neckend. Sie genießen das ungewohnte und wunderschöne Gefühl, sich gegenseitig neu zu entdecken. John zieht Sherlock mit sich aufs Bett, so dass Sherlock auf ihm liegt, er ihn spüren kann von den Zehen bis zu den dunklen Locken, in die er seine Hände vergräbt, während er ihn küsst.

Ihre Körper reiben sich aneinander, nackte Haut auf nackter Haut, ihre Erektionen berühren sich und John streckt Sherlock seine Hüften entgegen, der sich auf seine Arme stützt, um die Berührung zu verstärken. Schließlich greift John zwischen ihre Körper, umfasst sie beide mit seiner Hand und bewegt sie gemeinsam in einem langsamen Takt auf und ab.

"Oh Gott, John." Sherlock schließt die Augen und beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. Allein dieser Anblick lässt John erneut aufstöhnen.

"Sherlock, ich will dich in mir spüren, ganz tief in mir, jetzt, bitte."

Ein tiefer, kehliger Laut entfährt Sherlock, als er seinen offenen Mund auf Johns Gesicht hinab senkt. Er streift mit den Lippen seine Augenbraue und Schläfe, dann wandert er weiter, lässt seine Zunge Johns Ohr liebkosen bevor er sich seinen Weg den Kiefer und Hals hinunter leckt um endlich an der Stelle, wo Hals und Schulter verschmelzen, zuzubeißen. Er bohrt mit einem Knurren seine Zähne in Johns weiche, warme Haut und saugt hart. John bäumt sich leicht unter der unerwarteten Berührung auf, und als Sherlock weiter saugt und leckt dreht er seinen Kopf, so dass Sherlock mehr Platz hat. Dieser nimmt die Einladung sofort an und lässt seine Zunge und Zähne über Johns Kehle fahren bevor er tiefer rutscht und sich seinen Brustwarzen widmet. Er saugt und knabbert an ihnen, bis sie ihm dunkelrot und hart entgegen leuchten.

Schließlich kniet er sich zwischen Johns Beine und wärmt etwas Gleitgel in seinen Händen an. Er beginnt mit einem Finger Johns enge Öffnung zu bearbeiten, seine andere Hand spielt mit Johns Hoden, während dieser sich ihm lustvoll stöhnend entgegenstreckt. Es dauert nicht lange bis er zwei Finger in ihn hineinschieben kann und sie vorsichtig suchend in ihm bewegt, bis ihm ein lautes Keuchen bestätigt, dass er Johns Prostata gefunden hat.

"Oh fuck, Sherlock, ich brauche dich … will dich spüren … deinen Schwanz … der sich in mich schiebt … jetzt … hart." John windet sich unter ihm und Sherlock knurrt, er zieht seine Finger heraus, bevor er wieder über ihm ist. Dann schiebt er ein Kissen unter ihn, legt vorsichtig Johns gutes Bein über seinen Arm dringt zuerst ganz langsam in ihn ein.

John japst und versucht sich mit den Füßen abzustoßen um Sherlock tiefer zu spüren. "Sherlock … ich …. ohhh … jaaa … mehr … härter … tiefer!" Mehr bringt er nicht heraus,

während sich seine Hände in die Laken krallen.

Sherlock nimmt Johns Bein und legt es über seine Schulter, dann hält er ihn an der Hüfte, hebt ihn etwas an und stößt hart zu. Johns Kopf fällt nach hinten, ein Schrei entfährt ihm. "Ahhhhh … jaaaaaa … härter … Sherlock … mehr!"

Wie gerne würde er das hier länger hinauszögern, aber nicht heute, heute gibt es keine Spielchen, kein Necken und Reizen. John braucht das hier heute hart und schnell, und das wird er ihm geben. Schon nach wenigen Stößen merkt er, dass auch er selber diesmal nicht lange durchhalten wird, seine Finger bohren sich in Johns Fleisch, dort, wo er ihn an der Hüfte festhält. John greift nach seinem Schwanz und pumpt im gleichen Rhythmus wie Sherlock zustößt, hart und tief, jedes Mal Johns Prostata treffend. Mit jedem Stoß skandiert er: "Mein. John. Du. Bist. Mein."

Das ist es. Johns freie Hand verkrampft sich im Bettzeug, sein ganzer Körper ist gespannt wie eine Sehne, nur die Schultern und der Kopf berühren noch das Bett als der Orgasmus ihn überrollt. Er schreit Sherlocks Namen, bäumt sich auf und wird wild durchgeschüttelt, bevor alles weiß wird. Einen Moment später kann er wieder sehen und bekommt grade noch mit, wie Sherlock schwer atmend auf ihm zusammensackt.

Nur langsam kommen beide wieder zu sich, Sherlock zieht sich vorsichtig aus John zurück, dann liegen sie nebeneinander auf dem Bett, John hat sich zur Seite gedreht, so dass sie sich ansehen. Es ist das erste Mal, dass John sich einfach hat fallen lassen, ohne Plan, ohne Befehle, ohne Regeln. Und das erste Mal, dass Sherlock die Führung übernommen hat, seine neu entdeckten Besitzansprüche geltend gemacht hat. Es war so unglaublich intensiv.

Zärtlich streicht John ein paar Locken aus Sherlocks Stirn, küsst ihn dann wieder und wieder, sein Gesicht, seinen Hals, seine Brust, seine Schultern, was immer er erreichen kann, ohne sich großartig bewegen zu müssen. "Ich liebe dich." Kuss. "Ich liebe dich." Kuss. Kuss. "Ich liebe dich." Kuss. So geht es weiter, bis Sherlock schließlich Johns Gesicht in seine Hände nimmt und ihm mit einem langen Kuss den Mund verschließt.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Epilog**

John trifft sich mit Mary bei Angelo's. Nachdem er sie bei ihrer ersten Verabredung ja so plötzlich alleine hat sitzen lassen, will er es heute wieder gut machen. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte er Mary zunächst ganz vergessen. Der Schock Sherlock bewusstlos zu finden, dann der Krankenhausaufenthalt und das ganze Gefühlschaos…. Aber sie ist nicht nachtragend, und als sie schließlich die ganze Geschichte kennt, kann sie durchaus verstehen, dass John den Kopf voll hatte.

Es ist ein schöner Abend, Angelo hat sich beim Kochen mal wieder selbst übertroffen und John freut sich, dass er einfach mal ein ganz normales Essen mit einem ganz normalen Menschen genießen kann. Außerdem macht es ihm Spaß Mary ein paar von ihren Fällen zu erzählen, sie ist eine begeisterte Zuhörerin.

Als sie beim Dessert angekommen sind geht Johns Handy, er wirft einen Blick drauf und verdreht die Augen.

"Etwas schlimmes?" fragt Mary besorgt.

"Nein", jetzt muss John grinsen. "Nur ein unterbeschäftigter, neugieriger und offensichtlich eifersüchtiger Consulting Detective, der gern an unseren Tisch kommen möchte, wenn du nichts dagegen hast."

Mary schmunzelt amüsiert. "Aber nein, natürlich nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil, ich brenne darauf den Mann kennenzulernen, der dich so strahlen lässt."

John merkt, wie sein Gesicht heiß wird, aber sie hat ja recht. Er schaut sich um entdeckt Sherlock schließlich halb versteckt hinter einem Raumteiler und nickt ihm zu. Sofort steht er auf, nimmt sein Weinglas und kommt zu ihnen.

Am Tisch übernimmt John die Vorstellung: "Mary, darf ich dir Sherlock vorstellen? Sherlock, das ist Mary." Stolz schwing in seiner Stimme mit. Er ist sowohl auf seinen fantastischen Mitbewohner / Partner / Lebensgefährten, (was auch immer, das müssen sie noch klären) wie auch auf seine wunderbare neue Freundin stolz. Und er sieht zufrieden zu, wie die beiden sich die Hand geben.

Sherlock deutet eine Verbeugung an und sieht Mary mit seinem durchdringenden Blick in die Augen. Einen Moment lang scheint die Zeit still zu stehen, dann zucken Sherlocks Mundwinkel für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde nach oben. Wenn John ihn nicht so genau kennen würde, hätte er es wohl kaum gesehen, aber bei Sherlock entgeht ihm nicht mehr viel. Mit einem charmanten "Hallo Mary" schüttelt er leicht ihre Hand, bevor er sie wieder loslässt.

Mary, normalerweise wirklich nicht auf den Mund gefallen, ist für einen Augenblick sprachlos. Sie hatte Sherlock an dem Abend, als sie John kennenlernte, ja schon im Pub gesehen, aber damals war er nur ein Schatten seiner selbst gewesen. Jetzt, hier, von seinem forschenden Blick durchbohrt zu werden war nochmal ganz etwas anderes.

Dann fängt sie sich und schenkt ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln. Und Sherlock - lächelt zurück. Was immer er erwartet hat, was auch immer er in ihren Augen, ihrem Gesicht gesucht hat, er scheint es gefunden zu haben, denn es ist ein echtes, ehrliches Lächeln. Nicht das, welches er exklusiv für John reserviert hat, dieses Lächeln hat er sonst noch niemandem gezeigt, und das wird er auch nicht. Aber John erkennt, dass er seine Maske ein wenig gelüftet hat.

John lässt langsam den Atem entweichen, den er unbewusst angehalten hat. Er hatte es ja gewusst, die Chemie zwischen ihnen stimmte einfach. Es gibt nicht viele Menschen, die Sherlock akzeptiert, womöglich sogar mag, aber bei Mary war John sich von Anfang an ganz sicher. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass er selber ihr sofort vertraut hat.

Bevor er sich setzt beugt Sherlock sich zu ihm herunter, John sieht erstaunt auf, ist noch irgendwas? Aber Sherlock drückt ihm lediglich einen Kuss auf den Mund, nichts besonderes, nur ein kurzer Begrüßungskuss, wie er üblich unter Paaren ist. Nur, dass Sherlock bisher jede Vertraulichkeit, jedes Händchenhalten in der Öffentlichkeit abgelehnt hat. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sieht er ihn an, was war das jetzt?

"Ich hatte heute Abend reichlich Gelegenheit das soziale Verhalten von Paaren zu beobachten", führt Sherlock aus. "Es scheint mir durchaus angebracht und akzeptabel, wenn ich dir zur Begrüßung einen Kuss gebe." Damit setzt er sich mit einem eleganten Schwung an den Tisch.

Mary grinst ihn an. "Und es klärt die Besitzverhältnisse."

Sherlock nickt bestätigend, "Exakt."

Währenddessen überlegt John, welche anderen 'sozialen Verhaltensweisen bei Paaren' Sherlock wohl noch beobachtet hat und was er davon wohl umsetzten wird - und in welchen Situationen. Dabei zieht er ein so komisches Gesicht, dass Mary und Sherlock spontan lachen müssen, und nach einem Moment des Erstaunens fällt John in das Lachen ein.

ENDE

Oh, ein Kästchen für Reviews, wie praktisch! Falls es Euch gefallen hat, könnt Ihr es direkt dort hineinschreiben. Ich würde mich jedenfalls freuen!


End file.
